Heart of a Radiant Star
by Ereinion
Summary: REVISED AND UPDATED! Chapter Ten: (The author is too braindead to think up a summary, but if you're following the story, here's the new chapter.) WIP, ON HOLD.
1. Prologue

Heart of a Radiant Star

By Ereinion and Paladin

Disclaimer: The characters and world are the creation of Tolkien and belong to him. New Line Cinema also has rights to them, which I cannot claim. No copyright infringement or offense intended by the use of them. No profit made.

Special thanks go to Meri, who beta-read, and Harle, who tried to convert this to HTML so I could post it with special formatting.  Apparently FFN doesn't like the HTML that comes out of whatever version of Word Harle has.  Also, thanks to my brother Brad, who found the lost product key for my version of Word, so I could convert this without having to actually write the HTML.  Thanks all!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prologue:

It was very late at night. The stars twinkled brightly in the clear sky, and the sea crashed rhythmically over the cliffs and beaches that lay past the Sea-garden. The city was sleeping, the palace likewise at rest. All was quiet.

In the master suite, in a bed obviously designed for other things than sleep, a single elf tossed and turned in dreams. His eyes were tightly closed, and his body was tensed against the horror he could not wake from.

The battlefield was black with smoke and dead earth, the lines of battle no longer clearly drawn. Bodies from both sides of the fight littered the ground. Men, Elves, Dwarves, Orcs, beasts who spoke with voices and those who had been trained to carry riders into battle. His own dark-furred horse lay bleeding and broken on the field of death.

It was not the figure of the Deceiver that terrified him, nor the long club that could strike down several Eldar in a single blow. It was the Ring that rendered him immobile with fear. And it was then that he knew he was weak. He would never live up to the legacy of his grandfather, who had challenged Morgoth to single combat and very nearly won.

He could only watch in sickeningly slow motion as the hand moved out and grasped him by the throat, and the agonizing pain of flesh being charred by dark flame and smelted metal was as real to him as if he'd actually experienced it. He felt himself being tossed aside on the battlefield to die, and he heard his lover's voice crying out in anguish as the Star of Radiance faded.

The High King woke abruptly as the dream released its iron hold on him, and he sat up in bed, shaking and crying. Elrond's voice rang in his ears and made his heart ache painfully, and he had to remind himself verbally that he was safe and Elrond was safe and everything was alright now.

He turned to see if he'd woken his lover, but found the bed was empty, just as it had been since he'd left Imladris with his men and marched home to Lindon and Lindon Hall. Over a year ago. He wondered why he still expected Elrond to be there, when he knew full well that Elrond was governing Imladris.

He turned onto his stomach and tried to go back to sleep, hugging one of the luxurious pillows close to him. He was still shaking uncontrollably and his heart continued to beat rapidly. He looked out of the window, gazing at the stars and the setting moon. He was still awake when his attendant knocked on the door at first light get him ready for the new day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Morning had come and morning had gone, with its breakfast meetings and early appointments. Ereinion's _darling_ chief counselor had seen fit to liberally slather him with more 'urgent' and 'imperative' decisions before noon than usual. Sadly, the bumbling Elda was too dense to realize that the High King was not a morning person, and continued to schedule ambassadorial meetings and other delicate matters when Ereinion was at his worst, despite the king's requests to the contrary. It seemed that nothing less than a written royal order would get it through to Meneldil that Ereinion enjoyed his sleep and would like to partake of it until at least three hours after first light.

If he wasn't so exhausted, he'd be writing that order this very moment.

The Lord of Lindon and High King of the Noldor rested his chin on his arms, which were folded atop the desk in his private office. Half-finished correspondence and unread field reports lay strewn across the great, antique desk. A cup of cold tea sat forgotten to one side. The gold and silver head-shackle, as Ereinion often referred to it, had long since been tossed across the room (for the nth time).

Ereinion felt like an overworked animal. In wartime, he understood the constant gaggle of counselors and aides advising him this and wanting him to deal with that. Their whole lives depended on it. But there was peace now, and while the need for government still existed, the practice of nearly suffocating the supreme executive officer with things that needed to be taken care of _rightnow_ didn't seem nearly as necessary to him as it had in those times when their lives were on the line. How had he survived this last time?, he wondered. He'd had Elrond last time, that was how. Elrond, who was now in Imladris, where he was needed.

Imladris.

The most idiotic idea struck Ereinion. It was worse than idiotic, he decided quickly. It was folly. It was madness.

It was the best damn idea he'd had in a while.

Inspired, he finished all the reading and writing in record time, filed the reports away in their various cabinets, and dumped the sealed and addressed letters into a box to be sent out in the morning. He picked up the crown and the cloak that had been carelessly tossed over the back of a chair and slid out the secret passage behind a bookcase. Using the network of secret passages known by only a few of the palace residents and personnel, he arrived in his personal chambers undisturbed by courtiers. He tossed crown and cloak onto the bed.

Within a few minutes, several other items had been tossed haphazardly on the bed: a knapsack, a few changes of clothes, a blanket, a dagger and scabbard, a waterskin, a purse of gold, a comb, and several other items helpful to one who is running away. He packed efficiently and changed into something more suitable for travel. Then he went to a large chest at the foot of his bed and opened it, taking out the large mithril spearhead of Aeglos. Wrapped in canvas and leather, he packed that as well. He tied the mallorn-wood staff to the knapsack, and went to the balcony. He was three stories up, facing west. Soon the people would gather in the Sea-garden for evening prayers and songs, and he could ride east, toward Imladris and his lover.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ereinion heard the evening hymns begin and spared a few moments to add his own prayers from his balcony, then put on his cloak and gathered his bag, now also filled with a few items he'd collected from the kitchen and Elrond's old apartment. Armed with knapsack and cloak, he went down the secret staircase and into the maze of passageways. He didn't carry a torch, though the passages weren't lighted. He could see well enough in the dark, and knew the labyrinth of corridors well enough to navigate them blindfolded. He selected a passage that would take him outside, to the Moon-garden. There would be few in the garden itself, and none who would bother him, he hoped.

Ereinion moved through the gardens confidently, for if he moved otherwise someone would suspect something. Once through, he turned northward, to the stables. His stallion, Sadron, was in a large, clearly marked stall. "Sssh," Ereinion said with a sound and a finger to his lips. The horse wisely complied. Ereinion barely had the time to tie his bag onto a lightweight harness and secure it onto the warhorse when the stablemaster caught a glimpse of him from one of the other stalls.

"Out for a ride, Your Majesty?" he queried casually as he continued his work.

He was suddenly thankful, both for his custom of regularly riding and for the fact that the stablemaster couldn't see the harness or pack from his point of view. "Yes, just a few turns about. I shan't be gone long," Ereinion replied.

It wasn't a lie; he didn't say what it was he was taking a turn about. He could be taking a turn about all Endor. It was the stablemaster who assumed that he meant he was taking a few turns about the castle or the city. Ok, it was a lie of omission. But it wasn't as if he'd never done _that_ before.

The stablemaster smiled. "Have fun, milord." Then he turned back to his work.

Ereinion smiled back, genuinely. "I will, thanks." If only the poor elf knew what he was really saying, Ereinion thought to himself. He hopped astride the horse's back and rode out at a canter. Only when he was out of earshot did he ask Sadron to gallop east as fast as he could. 

The ever-faithful horse did as he was asked.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Elrond sat outside on the balcony of his private chambers, reading over long-forgotten scrolls as he thoughtfully sipped lemon tea.  It was traditionally a quiet hour in Rivendell, and yet the cool evening air was charged as if in anticipation.  Nothing seemed amiss to the half-elven lord.  The valley was filled with the sounds of water and birds and soft elfsong.  The air smelled of the last blooms of the summer flowers, which would soon give way to the wintertime buds of silverstar and aeglos.  Only the subtle edge to the naturally flowing energies in the Noldorin princedom of Imladris gave any hint of something extraordinary.

A servant knocked at the door to the lord's chamber.  At Elrond's distracted word, she announced that an Elf giving only the name 'Erei' was here to see him.  The tension in the air broke then, and Elrond stood suddenly, his grey eyes alit with disbelief.  Surely it was not so.  He was here?  Here right now?  Placing his glass on the small table, the Prince of Imladris ventured forth from his chambers and down the quiet halls.  He knew he was hardly dressed for company, wearing only a loose blue robe and trousers, but he did not care to delay his guest.

Ereinion was leaning against the wall of the main hall, grinning as Elrond approached.  "I assure you, this is a purely a pleasure trip," he said warmly, jokingly.  "Me and Myself decided that I needed a vacation—but the three of us didn't tell anyone else, so my guards will be here looking for me in a couple days."

Elrond's heart skipped a beat. "My Lord," he whispered softly, moving swiftly to the other elf and throwing his arms around his lover tightly.  "You have come," he finally managed.

Ereinion held Elrond close in his arms, relishing this first contact.  "I have come," he replied softly, his voice tinged with emotion.

Elrond breathed in deeply, pushing back a little to get a good look at his lover, a smile displayed across usually calm features.  "I should be furious," he said warmly.  "Again you have come without your guard.  You place yourself in danger in doing so ... and yet how could you have come here otherwise?"

Ereinion pulled his lover into another hug.  "Once again I remind you, meleth-nin, that I am more than capable of taking care of myself.  I have endured war, treachery, deceit, boredom, frustration and Meneldil.  I think I'm perfectly able to ride from Lindon Hall to Imladris on my own."  It was an old argument, one that wasn't really worth arguing anymore, but he put up a token defense out of tradition.

"Come, let us venture someplace private and not make a further spectacle of ourselves."  Elrond lead them back to the master suite, sitting Ereinion down on the comfortable couch in the anteroom only to be pulled down into his arms.  He smiled readily, his grey eyes turning to elder elf.  "I'm so happy to see you," he murmured, wrapping his arms around the king's neck.

"I have missed you, greatly. Life's not the same when we're so far apart."

"I am needed in Rivendell, and Rivendell is needed here."  His soft, strong fingers clasped Ereinion's and brought them to his lips, kissing the knuckles gently.  "Though, to the heart, it is not so distant," he murmured softly.

Ereinion brushed his thumb across Elrond's lips.  "I suppose, if the cities cannot move, and you cannot move, then I must continue to aggravate my bodyguards and find a way here every so often."

Elrond smiled sympathetically.  "I am certain I will be able to slip away myself someday.  There are many here capable of continuing in my absence, though if they were to discover the reason for my absence..."  He laughed softly.  "I am not known here as a very passionate individual."

"Then you are not known very well, because I know that you are indeed very passionate."  Then he closed the distance between them, and kissed Elrond sweetly on the mouth.

Elrond moaned quietly, relishing the contact as his fingers moved to his beloved's hair.  "We can go to the bedroom, if it pleases you to do so..." he whispered.

"It would please me greatly..."

Elrond dreaded breaking their close proximity, but finally willed himself to stand.  He took Ereinion's hand firmly in his, and led him to the next room.  "I... I...."  He found himself stammering, which brought a light blush to his cheeks. "There is wine available, if you will allow me to get it for us."

Ereinion smiled another soft smile.  "Are you nervous, Elrond?"

Elrond glanced at his amused friend for a brief moment before moving about the room silently, lighting a number of candles and gathering the scrolls from his bed and nearby chairs and placing them unceremoniously in a chest.  "I believe you're fairly aware of your effect on me."

"Oh, I am very aware," Ereinion said, moving closer and taking Elrond's hand in his own. "But that was not the question."

There was conflict brewing in the grey eyes as he looked at the warm hands grasping his, the familiar contact both wanted and refreshing.  Elrond could deny his love nothing, not even an obvious answer.  "Yes, I am."

"Why?"  They were simple questions, and Ereinion knew that simple questions were often the hardest to answer, because they were closest to the heart.

Elrond hesitated, and he would've backed away had his hands not remained in his king's possession.  He wondered if that was the purpose of the clasp, to prevent him from seeking shelter to consider the questions rather than just answer them.  "I do not wish to disappoint you, even though I know I must, for our encounters are never frequent enough anymore."  He drew a breath before continuing.  "And ... and because no one person is worthy of your attentions."

"You were never a disappointment to me, Elrond.  Not since the first time we met have you ever disappointed me."  He squeezed Elrond's hands gently.  "And you are more than worthy of my attentions.  You always were."

Elrond returned the squeeze firmly.  "It is not my unworthiness I reflect, but your shine."  He smiled then, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  "And if I am so worthy of your attentions, then I would have them now."

Ereinion didn't need a second invitation.  He pulled his lover close and kissed him, still holding his hands firmly in his own.

Elrond moaned, pressing firmly against him as he returned the kiss with equal passion.  "I need my hands to undress ... or to undress you," he hinted with warm humor.  Ereinion chuckled softly into the kiss and released one of Elrond's hands, keeping the other to hold.

The newly freed fingers moved up to Ereinion's neck and traced the elder elf's collar before trailing down to the ties and clasps of his shirt.  Leisurely, he loosened and freed the strong body of its garments, his lips leaving Ereinion's to press against the exposed neck and shoulders as he pushed the fine clothing to the floor.

Ereinion moaned softly, his free arm sliding around Elrond's waist, holding the peredhel close to him.  Ereinion closed his eyes momentarily against a wave of delicious dizziness as Elrond kissed his way down his chest, circling one nipple with his tongue.  He released Elrond's other hand to better undress the elf-lord, fingers lingering over his lover's soft skin.

Elrond used his newfound freedom to lower the last of his lover's garments swiftly. He lowered to his knees, his lips never moving from the warm skin before him, traveling over the tight abdomen as his fingers squeezed the tight muscles of his lover's rear.  The grey eyes lifted to look upon Ereinion's face momentarily, before he dipped his head down and continued his teasing.

Ereinion purred lowly in his throat and let his fingers dance across Elrond's face, looking down at him lovingly.  "Come here, love.  I would please you also."  With that, he helped Elrond back to his feet and stepped backwards toward the bed.

The still-clothed Prince of Imladris moved with his lover to the bed.  He was apprehensive but found himself calmed by the warm love that radiated from his lord and king.  "It is my pleasure to attend you, my..."  His voice trailed off, for he wanted to call Ereinion his lord, but he knew it unnerved Ereinion to hear that title used in their bedchamber. Yet he could not trust his voice to remain steady enough to say the other, more intimate title. Not after such a stressful separation.

Ereinion sensed his lover's unease, and he kissed Elrond again as he began to undress him.  He let his hands slide across the other's skin, relishing the contact.  And though it was unkingly, he wanted to give Elrond the same pleasure he'd given to him.

Elrond's fingers wrapped around Ereinion's wrist, pausing his efforts.  "I've not yet given you release..."  he murmured against their joined lips.

"We have all night for that," Ereinion whispered in reply.

Elrond's lips pressed gently against Ereinion's, his fingers playing along the fine fabrics of his own remaining clothes.  "Did you want that wine...?"  The grey eyes did not look upon the king as he made a rather pathetic attempt to delay his disrobing.

Ereinion chuckled softly.  "There you go again, trying to change the subject..." he chided gently.

Elrond shivered at the implications of the simple statement, unable to suppress a rising moan, and he pressed his lip along the fine crevices of Ereinion's shoulder, his fingers caressing the strong elf's thighs and hips.  "I don't know what it is I want, but I am afraid of wanting ... melethron."  He managed to smile, quietly proud of himself for having the courage to call Ereinion his lover once more, and lifted his fingers to the king's cheek.  "There is so much, and it has been so long..."

Ereinion understood his lover's demurring now.  He was uncertain about his place.  It had been over a year since they'd seen one another, and while that was by no means a long time for an elf, neither had had the luxury to write to the other more than once or twice, and the transition from wartime to peacetime was a stressful event in any case.  Things had changed a great deal in the world, and Elrond was uncertain if things had changed between he and his lover also.  "Don't be afraid," Ereinion said simply, then slid the fabric from Elrond's shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. 

  
The half-elf moved closer, allowing his body to be warmed by the presence of the other as his fingers pressed gently against Ereinion's chest.  "I can deny you nothing, and I wish to offer you everything."

Ereinion held his lover close.  "Then when we're together, let's not be king and herald.  Let's not even be lord and lord.  Let's just be Ereinion and Elrond."

Elrond nodded slowly, pulling away as he crawled onto the bed and lay down gracefully, his grey eyes peering at his lover through half-closed lids.  "I do not even wish to be Elrond when we are together as we are now."  His thin fingers moved down his uncovered abdomen.  "Treat me as you would another.  I wish to know you as I have not known you before ... the passion unbridled."  Ereinion crawled over beside Elrond, stretching out beside him and caressing his chest and abdomen.  He whispered into his lover's ear, "You will know me as no others have known me..."  Then, he was kissing his way down Elrond's neck, nibbling at the juncture of neck and shoulder.

Elrond closed his eyes, moaning quietly as incredible heat formed wherever the welcomed fingers lingered.  He tilted his head to the side, trembling slightly as his lover's lips played with his light skin.  He shifted his body slightly, as the evidence of his own desire swelled between his thighs.  "Please," came a quiet utter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ereinion didn't know how long he was mindless with the aftermath of orgasm, but when he could remember how to speak coherently he asked, "How do you feel, melethron?"

Elrond blushed after a moment, finding his own voice not so sure, so steady. He took Ereinion's fingers and gently sucked the tips. "Loved, wanted," he whispered. "Possessed."

Ereinion sighed at the feeling, running his thumb across Elrond's lips.  "You are mine, Elrond, and I am yours.  We belong to each other, just as we always have."

The Prince of Rivendell smiled warmly.  "You belong to our people, our shining light, or valiant leader."  Elrond closed his eyes again, with a soft sigh, a happy sound.  "Your heart, I would gladly possess for as long as you desire it for mine, and all that I have to offer is yours."

Ereinion snuggled. "At this moment, your presence and a warm blanket is all I need."

Elrond chuckled warmly.  "It appears that we are in the perfect location for such a small request."  He turned back the bed, pulling Ereinion with him as he slid under the covers.

"You are a saint and a treasure, Elrond," the king murmured.

The dark-haired peredhel laid his head gently on his lover's shoulder, his fingers resting on his chest as he pressed against the king tenderly.  "Only in your eyes, my lord, and yet it matters so much to me."

Ereinion wrapped an arm around Elrond, and smiled to himself to find that it felt perfectly _right_. "You are a treasure to us all, Elrond."

Elrond smiled weakly, his bare body pressed against his lover firmly, finding the hardness of the king's body reassuring as well as worthwhile.  "Considering our recent activities, one would suggest your view to be biased..." he teased quietly, his tone neutral as if present at a council of important matters.  It was then that something seemed to occur to him, and he hesitated a moment before he sat up, looking at his lover's peaceful expression. "How long will you stay?"

Ereinion sighed.  He knew this had been coming; it always did.  And it always broke his heart.  "As long as I can.  Probably not more than a couple of weeks.  I left Lindon Hall thirteen days ago, tonight.  Araton probably didn't realize I was missing until the night after that, or perhaps the following morn.  In any case, I doubt he and his guard are keeping the pace I did."

Elrond could not hide his disappointment and already-growing dread. "I see..."

Ereinion reached up and hugged Elrond close to him, stroking his hair.  "I will stay until a letter arrives from Cirdan, begging my return.  That should give us a little more time."  He sighed.  "I know you know why things are how they are.  I wish they were different.  I'm sorry."

Elrond shook his head quickly.  "Do not be.  We both chose our own paths.  It is fortunate that we have time at all."  He looked at the flickering candlelight with a growing sadness.  Then, wordlessly, he stood and moved to his closet, pulling on a fine robe.  "I believe I will fetch us some of that wine now.  Did you require anything else?"  His voice was quiet again, calm and controlled though still housing that friendly tint as it had when they met earlier.

"Yes.  I require that when you get back, you quit treating me like a houseguest or your king, but your friend and lover."

The grey eyes did not turn from the door.  "How can you say such a thing to me after what we just..."  He could not finish the statement, did not have the heart to do so.  "It is who I am.  I thought that is what you wanted -- me."

  
Ereinion slid out of bed and crossed the room, hugging Elrond close.  "Yes, I do want you.  Forgive me, my love; I didn't mean to offend you.  I just wish you weren't so politic at times."

Elrond thought of pulling away, of denying those comforting words but gave into his greater desire, his fingers stroking the arms that embraced him.  "I do not mean to sound impersonal to you..."  He tried to explain.  "One day, sooner or later, there will be distance between us again, and it will be the politics that I embrace when there are no others around to do so."

Ereinion nodded, kissing Elrond's neck.  "I know, my love.  But there's not distance now.  There won't be for a little while.  The Valar give us these little pockets of time now and again to just be elves, not governors of our race.  Let's try not to waste them arguing.  There's plenty of time to do that over the bargaining table."

Elrond smiled despite himself.  "I would be a poor choice to bargain against you, Ereinion.  There is nothing that I will not give you if it is in my power to do so."  He tilted his neck to the side a little, shivering as the warm lips pressed against his cool skin.  "Does this mean that again you've no desire for wine?"

"If you have so great a desire to get it for me," he responded fondly, "then I can come up with the desire to drink some."

Elrond turned and pressed his lips against his lover's.  "I've been a poor host to offer my guest my body but no wine.  Please, allow me to amend this folly," he murmured into the elder elf's mouth.

Ereinion hugged him securely for a long moment as he kissed back.  "Very well."

Elrond departed from the room after giving Ereinion a warm smile.  He moved down the hallway, holding his robe closed by hand; in his hurry he forgot the novelty of a tie.  The supply of wine was easy to fine though he found difficulty in choosing one.  For the sake of simplicity, he grabbed one aged bottle on ice and two clean crystal goblets and returned down the hall hurriedly, avoiding any who also moved about this evening, for he would not be able to conceal his otherwise unclothed body.  He paused a moment, to straighten himself before entering his chambers again.

Ereinion had curled back up on the bed, eyes closed for the moment, resting.

Elrond watched Ereinion fondly, placing his newly acquired items nearby as he kneeled before the elven king, kissing his temples lightly.  "You should rest," he whispered.

He smiled a soft smile.  "I am resting.  See?  Me, resting."  He didn't open his eyes.

Elrond nodded and climbed in beside him, peering outside his window to the stars.

"I love you, Elerondo..." Ereinion murmured softly as he snuggled closer, letting the Quenya form of his lover's name roll off his tongue like a prayer.

He smiled a moment, his fingers gliding through his lover's hair. "I brought the wine."

"I know. I heard the ice in the bucket when you moved across the room."  He melted into Elrond's touch.  "Lay down; let's rest together.  We can have the wine in a little while..."  He found himself positively languid.  The combined satedness of lovemaking and exhaustion of travel had finally begun to take their toll on him.

"As you wish," he murmured and moved closer to his companion.  "Rest in peace.  Let this place be your sanctuary."

Ereinion smiled and hugged Elrond close, and was asleep before he could respond.

Elrond relaxed and listened to the comforting sounds of his home before finding rest himself, a light smile pulling at the corner of his lips even while in the gentle embrace of sleep.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Ereinion woke lazily, well rested for the first time in a long time.  It must be late in the morning, he mused; the sun was high in the sky.  Maybe he'd finally fired Meneldil and had just forgotten about it…  He let his eyes focus and found himself pleasantly curled up at Elrond's side.  Oh yes.  He'd run away.  All those nights sleeping on the ground weren't just dreams of centuries past.  He smiled and ran a hand across the peredhel's chest.

Elrond sighed lightly, the grey eyes slowly opening as he stretched.  The elf-lord blinked, a perplexed look gracing his features, and he turned to see who it was in his bed, not really expecting anyone to be there.  But no, someone was there.  His Ereinion.  "I thought perhaps it had been another dream," he whispered with a smile.

Ereinion chuckled, smiling also.  "And I thought perhaps I'd finally rid myself of my meddlesome chief counselor."

"I was never meddlesome," Elrond informed his bedmate with serious voice but sparkling eyes.  "Forward, persistent, resolute, yes: but never meddlesome."  He sat up, stretching like a cat before kissing his lover gently, his dark hair falling across both their shoulders.  "I should get us a meal."

"It can wait," Ereinion purred, pulling his lover back down to him.  "I don't get to wake up with you nearly enough."

Elrond lowered his eyes as he allowed himself to be wrapped in the king's arms.  "And that is more my fault than I would like to admit.  There are days when I wish I was with you for nothing more than your whims … but there is a yearning in my heart to do great things."

"I know," the king replied.  "And I love you for it."  He loved Elrond for having the strength to follow his own heart, when it would be so easy for him to become the High King's concubine.

Elrond straightened his shoulders, tilting his head upwards to gaze at his lord.  "You did not come here to dwell on regrets, nor do I wish to have them consume our time."  The smile returned to his features.  Ereinion tilted his head down and kissed the younger elf, who sighed as he kissed back.  "We are too aged for such simple pleasures, I would think; yet I do not tire of them."

"Mmm, I disagree with you.  One is never too old for such simple pleasures.  Perhaps it is as they say: absence make the heart grow fonder."

Elrond pulled away abruptly, wrapping a nearby sheet around his body.  "Distance is no friend of mine.  It—"  He could not find the words to express how thoroughly the human saying bothered him.

"I don't like being apart either," Ereinion said, sliding close once more and holding his lover.  "But the Powers have decreed it so."

Elrond hesitated.  "You say things sometimes, my love, and I am not as certain of your humor as I used to be."  The elven lord relaxed.  "Amin hiraetha."

"You don't need to be sorry.  I know how this affects you."

"Then you are far wiser than I."  He turned and wrapped his arms around Ereinion's neck, hugging him tightly, letting his lips trace the king's neck.  "I feel as if I lose myself in your arms, but my heart tells me the opposite."

Ereinion's arms remained encircled around his lover.  "It is not that we lose ourselves, meleth-nin, but gain another part of us."

"Yes, that's it," Elrond agreed as he rested his head on the king's shoulder.  "If you do not wish to partake of a meal just yet, tell me: what do you wish to do?"

"Just be here.  Perhaps if we yell loud enough later, someone will come by with a meal, hmm?"  The sparkle in his eyes indicated he was joking, even if the idea had merit.

Elrond blushed, but did not part from his lover's arms.  "I imagine if I do not emerge soon, someone will come looking anyway.  It is not like me to tarry from my daily tasks long.  Only you can cause such an effect."

"Even lords and kings need a day off," Ereinion chided him gently.  This was a snare he'd gotten caught in early on in his reign, and he hoped to see Elrond avert a similar entrapment.

"I am afraid that if I stay my hand for but a moment, this" – he waved his hand to indicate the room and the city outside – "will all fade.  And you…"  His fingers traced Ereinion's lips carefully.  "You will vanish under the darkness that continues to grow in Endor."

Ereinion gently kissed Elrond's fingers as they caressed his lips.  "The darkness grows, yes, but ever-slowly.  It cannot enter in where love reigns supreme, and one day, we will destroy it once and for all."

"I pray that is so."  The grey eyes watched the moist tongue move over his digits before lowering them to the strong chest before him, yet not moving his fingers.  "Have you considered..."  He took a breath and tried again.  "Have your advisors spoken to you about an heir, my king?"

"As I recall, my love, you are my closest living male relative who isn't currently sailing the sky with a Silmaril bound to his brow," Ereinion said, intentionally dodging the question.  "That makes you the High Prince, and my heir-apparent."

Elrond sighed, taking Ereinion's hands in his and bring them to his lips.  "Yes, but..."  He hesitated; this was not an argument he wanted to make.  "If you're..."  He cleared his throat, not wanting to think of that possibility.  "If you were gone from here, I would not be able to keep the Noldorin Empire united.  The people would not listen to me as they do you.  But with an heir, a child of your blood, all you've built will be secure."  He raised a hand and pressed it against the elven king's lips firmly to prevent a quick retort.  "All I ask is that you consider your options."  The Prince of Rivendell smiled weakly.  "It is at least one profound thing I cannot do for you, my love."

Ereinion chuckled softly.  "I have to agree with you. And yes, my advisors have coaxed, cajoled, threatened, bribed, ordered, and begged.  I've yet to cave to their wishes, but that will probably have to change soon.  Even Cirdan, who's been our strongest supporter, is starting to suggest that I turn my mind to settling down."

Elrond nodded, his heart sinking a little though he did not let on.  "Yes, of course."  He sighed.  "There is so much that I cannot give you.  It is almost as if…"  The grey eyes closed.  "As if it were not meant to be."

"Elrond," Ereinion said very seriously.  "I want you. I don't care about what those idiot counselors say.  They can go to the bottom of the Sea for all I care."

He smiled sadly.  "Our positions demand more of us than what we want."  His fingers brushed against Ereinion's cheek.  "I would gladly spend eternity in your arms if it wasn't for this conflicting world we live in."

Ereinion nodded.  He knew it was the truth.  "The people of Lindon love you.  If I did die, and you were my heir, you'd have Rivendell and Lindon, at least.  And if you were to marry Galadriel's daughter, you'd have Lothlorien through her.  As it stands, that is the situation we find ourselves in.  As for Greenwood, I don't think we'll ever be truly friendly with them, although I hope one day Thranduil will quit blaming me for his father's mistakes."

Elrond smiled sadly. "Thranduil cannot hate forever.  It is against our nature.  There is still hope."  His fingers moved over his lover's smooth skin.  "Let us speak of this no longer.  My heart grows weary from what may be.  We can grant each other no child, and it does no good to dwell on it.  It is my folly for bringing these matters up."

Ereinion's skin fluttered beneath Elrond's touch and he pulled the lord closer, hugging him to his chest.  "We'll think of something, you and I.  We always do."  He kissed Elrond gently and fully on the mouth.

Elrond purred as he felt himself pulled against his lover's firm frame.  He tilted his head back, feeling the pressing of the kiss and tasting the cool sweetness of his lover's mouth.  His grey globes disappeared behind his lids slowly as he moaned.  They remained that way for several long moments before Elrond shifted, moving his free hand down his lord's body, over his hips and between the elf's sturdy thighs to cup the firming groin below.  "I do not know if I have said this since your return, but I love you."

Ereinion moaned at the wave of pleasure that crashed into him at Elrond's touch.  "I can't recall either ... but if I promise to keep track, will you say it more often?"

Elrond chuckled, moving his lips against Ereinion's as he pressed bodily against him, his fingers squeezing the royal erection rhythmically.  "Yes, for in these moments, my heart beats only for you, my lord."  Elrond had always called him 'my lord' when he really meant 'my love', and it made Ereinion's heart melt to think about all the times he'd said that title with a reverence nobody could ever match.  "You've never asked me about my other relations, Ereinion, though I have heard a bit of yours," Rivendell's lord murmured lowly, purposely.

"I suppose I always assumed you'd tell me if it was something I needed to know."  It was growing difficult to think through the growing haze of lust Elrond had evoked in him, and he absently wondered how Elrond could think of subjects that had next to nothing to do with the topic at hand.  He chuckled inwardly at his own pun.

Elrond soft fingers glided over the hard member.  "Maybe I do not wish to tell you, only leave you wondering," he whispered lovingly.  "I am rather shy you know."

Ereinion chuckled softly, half-joking.  "You?  Shy?  Never."

"I wear many robes.  It is a wonder anyone can recognize my form at all."  He smiled slightly.  "There have not been many, yet you never ask, and I had wondered why.  Now I know." He leaned forward, hand still gripping the pulsing rod.  The peredhel's tongue moved to each tiny nub, playing the pink nubs to hardness as his fingers trailed down the hard length to the sacs nestled behind a light forest and causing Ereinion to moan and shiver.  The king wrapped one arm more tightly around his lover, holding him close as he relaxed into the sensations.

"One can only wonder how I, of so many worthy and beautiful patrons, gained the attention of such a shining star as my lord," Elrond murmured.

  
"I love you…" Ereinion replied.  "I have always loved you..."

Elrond left a warm moist trail down his lover's chest and abdomen, pausing just above the hot groin, kissing the lower regions of Ereinion's upper body and admiring the hard muscles of the warrior-king.  "You've more than love from me, my lord; you own me.  Every portion that can be possessed has been, by a touch or a glance or a single word from you."

Ereinion groaned, his head falling back as his lover proceeded to show him exactly how devoted he was.  In return, the king flipped them over and showed the master healer a style of the magical arts that many instructors would've blushed to know existed.  When it was over, and Elrond had the breath to ask what witchcraft the older elf had worked upon him, Ereinion smiled and stroked his love's hair gently.  "You always encouraged me to learn new things," he explained.  "I found some books in the palace library on energy-work, not unlike what you use in healing, and applied the theory to varied other situations."

Elrond sat up, leaning forward and kissing his lover gently on the lips.  "You would find no such practice as this in any book."  His fine cheeks colored lightly.  What historian could write about such a use for the Power with a steady hand?

He smiled wanly.  "I've already detailed my experiments in my journal, in an obscure mode of Quenya that perhaps a handful of people can read.  In a few thousand years, when, with your help, I have perfected this rather entertaining and useful method of building and releasing magical energy, we shall surely publish it and confirm to the general populace the long-circulating rumor that we're both lusty and entirely too oversexed for our own good."

Elrond smiled fondly.  "You truly are quite silly sometimes, Ereinion."  He shivered, the cool morning air drifting in through the loose curtains, and moved closer against his lover.  "I have created a rather large mess..."  A rose hue arose to the peredhel's cheeks once again.

  
"Oh, drat," Ereinion said airily.  "I suppose that means you should bathe.  Of course, in your current state, I certainly couldn't let you do that alone.  You might lose your footing and hit your head, or fall asleep and drown.  As for the rest of this," he waved to the general state of the bed, "there are people called housekeepers whose job it is to clean up after lords like you and keep mum."  He leaned in and kissed Elrond sweetly on the mouth, clearly in a more relaxed and easy-going mood now.

Elrond located a robe after returning the kiss warmly.  "I have a few patrons who come here to clean after me, but it is not their duty to do so.  And ... well, I certainly cannot allow them to see ... this."

  
"Then I suppose we'll have to do it ourselves," Ereinion said easily, sitting up and moving toward Elrond again.  He found himself feeling quite vulnerable when his lover wasn't within arm's reach of him.  "But first, we bathe."  With that, he picked Elrond up and carried the surprised half-elf into the large bathing room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they were bathed and dried and dressed, Ereinion brushed and styled his lover's hair.  He himself preferred his own to hang loose whenever possible, or pulled back in simple braids, as it was usually styled in some complex thing that took three people to do for him; but Elrond had always favored a more formal appearance.  They turned their attention to the bed once more, chatting lightly as they removed the sheets and soiled blankets, and were in the process of putting on fresh ones when a light rap sounded on the door.

"Yes?" Elrond called.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but you've a guest just arrived who seeks an audience," a voice replied.

  
Elrond frowned; he was expecting no one.  "Entertain them until I present myself, please."

Ereinion moved closer to Elrond.  "More unexpected visitors?"

"So it would seem."  He turned and kissed his lover gently.  "You may join us if you like, or remain here."  
  


"I may as well join you, love.  Can't have you having all the fun."  
  


The Prince of Imladris smiled slowly.  "Very well then.  Let us try and look presentable, and promise me you will do nothing ... improper."  A light shown in the grey eyes, though he did not elaborate further, and he moved to the door and down the hallway.

  
Ereinion smirked and followed, saying nothing.  
  


As the two elves entered the sitting room, a larger, middle-aged human with deeply tanned skin, a dark beard, and deep black eyes stood.  He was dressed in fine garments, complete with a sheathed sword at his hip.  "Elrond, I was surprised to hear I disturbed you.  Normally you are out and about rather early.  A friend of yours?"

  
Elrond smiled politely.  "Yes, you could say so.  This is Ereinion Gil-Galad, our—"  
  


The man interrupted.  "Yes, yes.  I have heard the name, though never a description.  An elven king.  Most extraordinary.  Well met, I am Havan."  
  


Ereinion bit his tongue against a chuckle and smiled. "Well met."  That was certainly the most interesting introduction he'd had in a while.

Elrond took a seat and poured all three of them some fine wine.  "Havan is a merchant," he explained to his king.  "He comes to Rivendell sporadically."

  
Havan laughed lowly.  "Well, I consider myself a man of trades, and I deal with races and civilizations of all the lands.  Buying and selling is a remarkable business.  It's a pity; Rivendell has little to sell, but a great deal to offer."  A glint rose to the man's eyes.

  
Ereinion found himself at once charmed by and wary of Havan.  Something didn't seem quite right about him, but then he was human, and humans had more of a preoccupation with money than elves did.  He appeared to be quite shrewd.  "Perhaps you would find Lindon more to your liking, as far as trade is concerned. We trade a great deal with the dwarves of the Blue Mountains, who rarely trade outside their own people."

  
"Indeed, elf king, they are a loathsome group to trade with, but I find if you venture to enough Human settlements, you will find items of made by the hand of any race."  He took a long drink.  "Aah, elven wine.  Some of the finest brew outside the Mountain, but hardly produced in the quantities it ought to be."  He laughed again.  "I assure you, Gil-galad, people interest me far more then goods.  Is it not so, Elrond?"  
  


Elrond nodded lightly. "So it would seem, Havan.  Were you not just here?"

  
Havan chuckled.  "Just here?  Over two seasons ago, that's hardly just here!  No matter, it is earlier than usual, yes."

  
Ereinion remained quiet, letting Elrond deal with his guest.  Elrond generally had more patience for humans than he did, although Ereinion's deep friendship with Elendil was a great exception.

  
Elrond sipped his wine.  "If you've wares to sell to me, then I will certainly have a look at them."

  
Havan nodded.  "I have a few trinkets you might find interesting.  Unfortunately, I sent my caravan ahead of me so the bulk of goods are with them."

"Did you not wish to sell in Rivendell?" Elrond asked, puzzled.

  
"Of course, of course.  But these goods are ... a little too difficult to take through a place like Rivendell.  No matter, I've things to show you."  His dark gaze turned to Ereinion.  "We've not heard much of the elven king.  Tell me, is he anything like his lords?"

  
Ereinion's political sense was telling him to be very wary indeed, though he did not know why.  He had plenty of sense to trust his gut, though.  "I am a lord in my own right.  I take care of my land and my people.  The title of king is mostly ceremonial, though in times of need it has become quite practical."

  
Havan's fingers pulled at his beard a bit.  "Yes, I imagine it would.  I find that kings are much more practical than most lords.  After all, when it comes to business, there is a need to see the bigger picture."  He smiled.  "Not that the Lord of Rivendell has caused me much trouble."

  
The aged grey eyes regarded them both, though they stayed on the man longer.  "You will find, Havan, as I have told you in the past, that elven politics are far less consuming and complex as the many human kingdoms."

  
Ereinion nodded.  "Indeed.  The Eldar are much more forthcoming about their ulterior motives.  Personal gain isn't something we look down upon, save when it injures the common gain.  It saves everyone a great deal of time and stress."  He started out conversationally, but ended with a tone change that suggested Havan consider being more Eldarin in his politics.

  
Havan nodded.  "Yes, I imagine so.  Having all those years under your belt ought to offer more than just wisdom.  Still, I find there are certain services and goods that the elven people have yet to appreciate.  Here in Rivendell there are not even any servants."

  
Elrond smiled a bit as he poured his guests more wine.  "We are capable of tending after each other without the use of rank.  Those who have the time and inclination come to the manor to help keep things in order.  Very few of the house staff are paid for their work, for they have other trades, and they would be insulted if I offered to compensate them."

  
Ereinion nodded.  "Even in Lindon Hall, which is much larger than Rivendell, there are few servants who are designated as such.  Most are volunteers.  And those who do live in the household and keep the palace running are compensated quite well.  Indeed, the servants are on almost equal footing with the court."

  
Havan nodded.  "Lindon sounds like an interesting place.  I will have to visit sometime, especially since other elven settlements rarely welcome visitors."  He placed his glass on the table firmly.  "Still, I find it difficult to believe that the entire elven race desires equal footing.  After all, what man doesn't want someone beneath him from time to time?"  The merchant emphasized his words but did not seem to change his friendly expression.

  
Ereinion answered flatly.  "I assure you, even the king sometimes finds himself least among his people."  Ereinion already had an idea of how many ways the merchant's statement could be taken, and had chosen to answer in the most politic way possible.  He also found himself wondering what exactly Havan traded in.

Elrond did not seem to notice the merchants play with words but he did recognize Ereinion's rather unfriendly tone.  His brow furrowed but he was far too polite to say anything before either guest.  Instead, he stood smoothly.  "Perhaps, you would like to rest in a guest room before we look at your wares?"

  
Havan stood as well.  "Nonsense, I may not have your years, but I am hardly aged.  You could say I am in my prime.  I would be pleased to show you what I have available here.  Come, it is awaiting outside."

  
Ereinion nodded to Elrond, but indicated that he remain a few steps behind as they fallowed Havan outside.  "I do not like him," he said softly in Quenya, in the dialect of Sirion that had faded from the memories of all but a precious few.

  
Elrond remained at Ereinion's side and spoke softly himself.  "Havan has been here many times my lord, since he was a young man.  We have encountered no troubles so far. What worries you?"

  
Havan began to talk of silver candlesticks, weed pipes, herbs and spices, as well as a several different daggers he had available, seemingly oblivious of the two talking behind him since Elves did seem to be rather quiet anyway.

  
"I don't know," Ereinion answered.  "Perhaps it's nothing.  It's just a feeling I have.  He makes me uneasy."

  
Elrond smiled lightly as they entered the courtyard where the goods were already placed out for display.  "If you are worried about his interest in me, I have already politely refused.  Havan is here for business, nothing more," he assured.

  
Havan turned and waved his hand to the items.  "Please, have a look.  And for you, king, take one thing you desire, on me.  Let no one say that Man has not a generous heart."

  
Ereinion smiled softly. "The one thing I desire I already have," he said amicably enough, though he gave the man a possessive, warning look before politely perusing the items.  Elrond parted from them, looking over a long rolled tapestry to the side.   
  


Havan advanced on the elven king, motioning him to the table.  "Come now, I think you will find these most worthy of you."  He pointed to two long thin flasks of liquid.  "They are perfumes from distant lands.  Very potent and useful."

  
"Where did they come from?" Ereinion asked.  
  


Havan pulled at his beard again.  "What we call Gypsies, a small group of traveling people.  If you ever come across a caravan, I recommend a night with them.  Truly amazing."

  
"The dark-skinned Haradrim move about the desert thus, far to the south and east, further than any elf dare travel."  He didn't mention that the men of Harad were historical allies of Mordor.

  
Havan glanced at Elrond who now had succeeded unrolling the tapestry soundlessly, and then regarded Ereinion again.  "Is it not fitting for an elven king to possess the unique, even if he does not desire to use it?  As I said, it is a most unusual perfume, and since I am not likely to ever fetch the price they are worth, my heart would gladly gift them to you."  He leaned closer.  "If I may be so bold, they will make your chosen lovers go wild."

  
Ereinion smiled.  "There are many things you've yet to learn about my people," he said, immediately thinking of his new magical skill.  "But I will accept your gift in the spirit it is given."

  
Havan nodded readily.  "Indeed, but your people are not readily open to mine.  Only a few would venture so far and so, I suppose, we have those like Elrond Half-Elven."  He laughed lightly.  "But I suppose this knowledge is hardly worthwhile to an elven king.  I will have them sent to your room then, which is...?"

  
"The master suite." He gave Havan another Significant Look.

  
Havan laughed lowly.  "I'll be damned.  And here I thought he was made of ice.  Well, this will certainly please you then."  He gave Ereinion a hearty slap on the back.  "Rode all the way up to the top, did he?  Most interesting."  The merchant looked over as Elrond approached them.  The elven lord smiled briefly.  "I will, of course, take the tapestry."

"Oh?" Havan asked.  "I thought it might be a bit dark for your tastes."

  
"It is rather gruesome, but unusual and from lands that are not easily accessed by my people.  It is the reason for your trip, is it not?"  He did not seem put out by this fact, merely stating it.

"Indeed, but I've a special price in mind for you, elven lord."

  
Ereinion gave Havan another warning look, though it wasn't nearly as cold as his previous ones.  Just a friendly 'stay off my turf' reminder.

  
Elrond raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"  
  


Havan glanced at the elven king as he withdrew a sharp pair of silver scissors.  "Yes, a lock of your hair."  He then held out a small velvet pouch.  "You see, lord, there are some commodities found in only one place."

  
Ereinion grinned.  Not smirked, not smiled.  Grinned.  "It seems a fair price."

  
Havan laughed.  "Do not be so modest, Elrond. It is a serious offer."  
  


Hesitantly, Elrond took the scissors and peered at the velvet pouch a moment.  His strong fingers then brought forth a fine mass of his hair, which he cut smoothly and placed in the bag, which Havan snatched in his palm.  "Excellent.  Consider it yours."

  
He then looked to Ereinion, though he spoke to both.  "I've a long journey to prepare for and must be off, but will not part till morning.  My caravan is not far from here."  The merchant then parted to his horses.  "I'll send the boys to pick up the rest."

  
Ereinion watched as the shrewd businessman (who he was still wary of but had great respect for) departed.  "You do realize," he told Elrond, "that we'll have to cut your hair again, just in case Havan dabbles in the mystic arts.  Can't have him invoking the law of contagion."

  
Elrond shook his head slowly, taking Ereinion's hand in his.  "No, I trust him and I should for I allow him to come and go often.  What did you choose as a gift?"

  
"Fine perfumes from distant lands.  Tell me if he makes another pass at you; I'll growl at him again.  I doubt he will, though.  He seemed quite pleased to be proven wrong about you."

  
The elven lord blinked. "He is what?"  
  


Ereinion smiled.  "He said he was certain you were made of ice."  
  


Elrond stiffened.  "And what has occurred that makes him believe otherwise?"  
  


Ereinion said nothing, just smiled and headed back inside the house.  
  


Elrond followed after him quickly, stepping in front of the elven king, his grey eyes reflecting concern.  "Please tell me, what did you say to Havan?"  
  


"He asked me which room he should have the perfumes delivered to, and I told him. What he assumes is up to him."  
  


He sighed heavily. "Havan was searching for information, and you gave it to him.  I trust that Havan is here for business, but I do not trust the man himself with such private information."  He frowned, crossing his arms.  
  


"Elrond.  Who's he going to tell?  There's not a soldier in the Alliance who didn't suspect, and we both know it.  And I didn't tell him.  I told him something that caused him to jump to the most obvious conclusion.  My guess, and tell me if I'm wrong, is that he is a dealer in information as well as goods.  But this information is of little consequence."  
  


Elrond colored lightly. "I did not desire my private life to… to..."  He shook his head slowly.  "It does not matter now. I apologize, for you are at fault for nothing. As for Havan, he is usually very open about himself.  He trades in profits; what that may involve seems to matter to him very little."  
  


"From a purely political standpoint, who we both choose to sleep with is quite trivial, and for all Havan knows, changes on a monthly basis.  Do you know where the next major stop is on his trade route?"  
  


The Lord of Rivendell took a deep breath, calming his unusually jumpy nerves.  "Amon Sul, I think.  No, wait, I think he sets up a camp in the clearing and the locals come to him.  Near a pond not far from here.  I do not go there, for his more questionable customers arrive there at night."   
  


"I think I shall go see him tonight, invite him to Lindon. He could be a useful resource."

Elrond let his fingers glide over Ereinion's chest playfully.  "He is no solider or magician, but I fear his heart teeters on darkness.  Be wary of him.  Havan seeks elven information, wants to know us better, but I've yet to discover why."  He hesitated.  "I should check the mornings reports..."  
  


"I'll try to find out more.  He seemed quite interested in how things ran at the Hall."  He kissed Elrond again.  "You read your reports, love. I'll tidy our room."  
  


"All right."  Elrond smiled and lingered a moment before venturing forth to make certain all was well in Rivendell.


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Try as I might, I couldn't get this chapter to work out the way I wanted it to.  First, there are diction problems that irk me to Mandos.  Second, trying to mesh my style and Paladin's just didn't work very well this time around, so every other paragraph is in one style or the other rather than a melding of both.  And third, **I could not separate the plot from the sex this time**.  It couldn't be done.  So, **consider this chapter stamped with a very strong R-rating**.  (Most movies with an R-rating could qualify as soft porn in places anyway; at least I try to do it tastefully.)  Please censor yourselves; if you'd rather just have a summary, email me at lord-of-lindon@juno.com and I'll gladly tell you what happens in this chapter.  ~Ereinion

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Three:

By the time Elrond joined his love for afternoon meal, it could nearly be called an early dinner.  He took a seat at the table, his expression weary though he smiled.  "I apologize for my long absence.  There were issues to resolve."

Ereinion poured his love a glass of wine, which he had rescued from the bedroom, where it had remained unopened.  "I trust if it had something to do with this morning, you'd tell me so I could break the appropriate necks."

The twilight-haired elf relaxed and smiled.  He took a long drink before addressing his lover again, his grey eyes bright despite the lord's trying day.  "No, Havan was not the problem today.  It is imperative that I prevent the younger citizens of Imladris from chasing evil too far.  It is not enough for them, or for our distant neighbors, that my borders are safe to travel through."

"The younglings want a taste of adventure, do they?"  Despite the seriousness of the situation, his eyes sparkled.

Elrond looked into the dark liquid of his glass.  "Many of them have not seen war as we have.  They do not know of its horrors, only that there is evil to vanquish still."

"Noble.  Romantic, but noble."  He considered his next words carefully.  "Perhaps if they were properly schooled in combat and warfare, they could be sent out to patrol the Great East Road.  It is dangerous during the night, despite being well-traveled.  Most of them would be satisfied, and the road would be cleared of orcs and wargs."

Elrond shook his head.  "No, evil will come near Imladris again one day.  I'll not send them out to find it."  The idea troubled him. Naturally, he could not protect them all or prevent them from such a course, but that did not mean he had to encourage their errantry.

"Elrond," Ereinion said softly, "some of them are going to go anyway. Will you let them go unprepared?"

The grey eyes lifted to meet his lover's.  "Of course not."

Ereinion reached over and held his lover's hand.  "You can make it clear to them that you don't agree with what they're doing.  But at least give them the skills to stand a chance.  We were lucky, you and I.  We lived.  A lot of good friends didn't."

Elrond smiled weakly.  "There are others who are more than willing to teach such skills. Of course, I may intervene or instruct from time to time."  His smile broadened.  "And if you are ever to bless this world with a child, you can count on my skills being taught to them."

Ereinion smiled back.  "And when you sire your own children, I'll be here to turn them into proper elf-lords."

Elrond squeezed his hand.  "Unlikely, but I will keep that in mind."

Ereinion decided this situation required a little levity.  "From what I've observed, my dear, you could sire plenty of children if only we found a female for you."

The blush rose swiftly, and the grey eyes darted about them as if to prove they were alone.  "I...  It is still..."  Once again, Elrond was at a loss for words.

Ereinion squeezed the hand he held and leaned over the small table to kiss Elrond gently on the mouth.  "It is still going to be quite some time before we find said female, so you can relax.  I'm not quite ready to let go of you just yet, anyway."

Elrond closed his eyes.  "Promise me you would never turn away from me, that you would not simply walk away for what you believe to be the best or the better good."

He sighed.  "Elrond.  I'm the High King of our people.  I have to act for the good of all, and sometimes that means personal sacrifice."  He sighed.  "But I promise I'll try everything else before I do that."

Elrond's fingers caressed his lover's hand slowly.  It was all Ereinion could offer now, and he had no choice but to accept it, so he nodded and took a deep breath and spoke.  "I know your stay will be temporary, but if there is anything that I can do to make your visit more comfortable, please tell me.  My room is suited to my tastes, not yours, but I would have no qualms in changing them a bit."

Ereinion smiled softly.  "Don't worry, I already have.  Not very drastically.  I think you'll like it."

Elrond smiled back weakly.  "I should have known.  Shall we eat then?"

"That is the traditionally accepted purpose of a meal, yes."

Verbally, Elrond ignored his king's light jest; visibly, he continued to smile as he ate proper, bite-sized pieces of lunch.

Ereinion was glad that Elrond was feeling better, and proud of himself for being able to help him be so without having first making him feel too much worse than he already was.

"You know," Elrond began quietly, "we have been together for sometime now ... and there is still much we have not done together."  He chased a pea around his plate, his eyes focused yet clearly not targeted on the little green morsel.

"I have to agree with you.  However, during the majority of our time together we've either been in a war, miles and miles apart, or busy rebuilding society.  That's not the best atmosphere for a well-rounded relationship, you must admit."

Elrond nodded in instant agreement.  "I do.  Would you be...  I mean, if you are inclined to...  Perhaps you might like..."  No matter how he started the sentence, the lord of Rivendell was finding difficulty finishing the question.  By now, his food was practically falling of his plate since his fork was pushing the pea around carelessly.

Ereinion chuckled.  "Spit it out, Elrond."  He gently stopped Elrond's hand from doing more damage to the food.

Elrond's cheeks colored profusely, and not only with embarrassment but with shame as well.  At his age, and after all this time, he still could not speak of something so natural with his lover.  Finally, he shook his head.  "It is nothing."

"It is something, or else you wouldn't be so nervous."  He leaned over and kissed his lover.  "Tell me, please."

Elrond melted into the warm gesture, drawing strength from the kiss.  "I was wondering if you would like to try a few new things..."

"Such as?" he prodded, though he was pretty sure he had a general idea.

The dark haired elf cleared his throat.  "There are other positions ... and styles ... and locations..."  His voice became low enough where it was difficult for him to hear himself.  "Different moods to set..."

"Yes, Elrond, I'd love to try new things with you..."  He kissed again, sealing the statement.

Elrond allowed himself to be drawn into the kiss, his fingers leaving his fork altogether and entangling themselves in his lover's hair as he returned the sentiment.  "Are you sure?  I am happy with how we are," he assured.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained.  We could be missing out on something we had no idea we were missing out on."

"You may be right.  I do not have a great deal of experience in these matters, but I am certain we can ... improvise."

"We can start simply enough.  I want you to take me."

Elrond froze.  That had not been what he had in mind, but his lover was right, it was simple enough after all.  "You are ... the king," he whispered.  And then he could have kicked himself.  After all, they were Elves, not Humans.

Ereinion kissed him gently once more.  "I have two arguments to counter with.  First, I don't give a damn if I'm king.  Politics and protocol, in the vast majority of cases, do not extend to the bedroom.  Second, if you'd rather feel justified in doing it, I can order you.  I'd rather not, because of the first argument, but I can if it would make you feel more comfortable."

Elrond laughed softly.  "No, no of course not.  I am just ... surprised, is all."

"I have to admit," Ereinion purred, "I'm curious to know how it feels.  You always look so fulfilled when I take you."

The elven lord turned his lover's hand and gently kissed the wrist.  "I am most fulfilled."

Ereinion smiled.  "Finish your meal, love.  Then I'll show you what I've done to your room."

Elrond shook his head.  "No, my love, for I cannot eat with my heart beating this quickly.  Please, show me now."

Ereinion nodded and stood, not breaking his hold on Elrond's hand.  He led Elrond back to the bedroom, which, contrary to popular belief, he had not destroyed.  The furniture had been moved around so that the 'sleep' side of the room and the 'study' side of the room were now clearly delineated, and a thick curtain (which Ereinion nearly broke his neck putting up) now hung separating the two.  The whole room had a different mood.  It felt more peaceful than previously, when, to Ereinion, it just felt like well-controlled chaos.

Elrond smiled slowly, his fingers running through the curtains.  "It is lovely, melethron."

"I think maybe you'll sleep better too.  Only rule is that books, scrolls, paperwork, and other such stuff stay on that side of the curtain.  The bed is for sleep and sex, not mundane work."

He smiled.  "I like to read in bed by candlelight, though I suppose I will not be doing much of that while you are here."

"That is permitted, just so long as you don't do scholarly research in bed."  He approached his lover from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist, purring into his ear.  "Unless, of course, it's a scholarly pursuit of advanced sexual technique, in which case I'll be reading books right along beside you."

Elrond, of course, blushed, but he nodded sheepishly.  Then he turned and kissed his lover's neck gently.  "We don't talk much do we?"

"No, we don't," he replied softly, letting his disappointment at that fact color his voice.  "We should remedy that."

Elrond took a seat on the bed, drawing his lover down with him.  "Then this will be a day of enlightenment in more ways than one.  You have already met Havan, who is a rather constant outsider in my life."

"I will attempt to refrain from growling at him every time I see him," Ereinion promised.

"Don't be silly; whatever unwholesome deeds he has committed, they have not been against anyone in Rivendell."  His fingers began to ease his lover's garments down and free the body beneath.  "My lord, you should know you will not be the first I have taken."  His cool lips then pressed small kisses from shoulder to shoulder.

"I suspected as much," he responded.  "But you will be the first person who has taken me."

Elrond paused and gazed into his lover's eyes.  "You should not gift me with such an honor...  Your first time should still be with someone more experienced..."  He suddenly felt guilty for sharing his own admittance, which he had meant to be somehow seductive.

"I want you.  If I wanted experience, I could've hired someone."

Elrond continued to remove Ereinion's clothing, folding them in a neat pile near them.  He could not resist the urge to question his lord on such a matter.  "Have you then ... purchased such services before?"

Ereinion smiled softly.  "No.  But not for want of an offer."

He lifted his lover's legs, pulling the pants loose and kissing the knees leisurely.  "Sometimes I forget you have years of experience I do not. I do not suppose this person survived the encounter?"  He smiled lightly at the thought.

"He was politely turned down and sent away, that's all.  He was cute, though."  He smiled softly, indicating that he didn't mean that to be taken seriously.

Elrond looked at his naked lord with no small amount of satisfaction.  He kneeled down, resting his cheek on a strong thigh.  "I sometimes wonder what it would be like, to be with someone who sees not you but only your body, who seeks only pleasure.  It may be the reason I attract such men as Havan..."

"Perhaps.  Would I be correct in assuming that some of Havan's trade is in flesh?"

Elrond looked up at his lover.  "Why would you think that?"

"Something he said.  Something you said too.  He said that he'd sent the caravan ahead of him, because the goods were too difficult to take through a place like Rivendell.  No trader worth his salts would pass up an opportunity to sell his wares, unless those wares were such that wouldn't be accepted in a given area.  You also said he was a dealer in profit and didn't have many qualms about how he got it.  He also said he had some questionable customers."

Elrond pondered his lover's words briefly.  "I do not know, for I have not suspected such a possibility.  Maybe some of his items were stolen.  But my thoughts were that he did business in Mordor.  The rest never occurred to me."

Ereinion stroked his love's hair, toying with the short end that had been cut earlier.  "That's why you need me around, to consider what you don't.  And we're cutting your hair again.  Call me paranoid, but it would put me at ease if we did."

Elrond stood, allowing himself a moment to relish the gentle caress before doing so.  He then began to remove his robes, also piling them neatly nearby.  "Of course I need you, and I assure you I would allow no such practice here in Rivendell."  In his mind, he played with Havan's words over the years, trying to figure out if the merchant had offered him more than his personal attentions in the past.  "And if you wish me to cut my hair further, then I will."

"Thank you," Ereinion answered genuinely.

Elrond stood and moved over to his dresser, pulling out a small jar placed there earlier and returning to the bed.  "The Lord of Rivendell is a truly a fool if Havan is as foul as you suggest."

"I would not slander him, nor charge him without proof.  For all I know, he's a perfectly honest merchant.  But this is the first time I've met him, and my perceptions are different than yours would be, who have met him many times."

Elrond relaxed and nodded as he stroked his lover's inner thighs meaningfully.  "He has come to realize my tastes and appears more frequently than before.  Perhaps I was careless with my acquaintance."

Ereinion immediately thought of the tapestry Elrond purchased that morning, but didn't ask about it at the moment, as he was becoming quite pleasantly distracted.  "What does he usually sell you?"

"Little things, though far too few come all this way so he must have business elsewhere and close."  His lips pressed in between the thigh and groin, his fingers lingering over the sensitive skin beneath the knee.  "I enjoy art in many forms.  Vases, paintings, tapestries and the more difficult ones to find: scrolls."

Ereinion purred as Elrond touched him.  "I noticed all the artwork in the house...."

The long cool fingers wrapped around Ereinion's member firmly as he kissed along the length to the tip.  "It fascinates me."

Ereinion moaned and had to think for a couple moments before he could put the correct words in the appropriate order.  "I should send you some of the tapestries from the Hall..."

Elrond shook his head, standing as he pushed his lover back on the bed so his body was pressing on Ereinion's.  "Nay, when the day comes that I can visit there, I will need distraction while the advisors and servants have you at their mercy," he murmured quietly, pressing his hardness against his lover's meaningfully.

Ereinion moaned again and wrapped his arms around his lover.  "I suppose I'll have to perfect the fine art of delegation before you visit...."

Elrond moved his lips to his lover's, capturing the tender flesh gently.  "I do not wish to hurt you," he murmured in between kisses as his fingers grasped the jar nearby.

He nodded. "I trust you."

Elrond sighed heavily.  How many times had he heard those exact words during council and events turned out well.  Only now, he was dealing with his lover and the words did not maintain their weight.  He amply coated his front fingers and pressed gently against the tight opening, his lips moving down the fine chin to the tiny nubs below, encircling the tightening flesh with his tongue.

Ereinion gasped and arched, more from the unfamiliar sensation than pain or pleasure.  He focused on relaxing and processing the new feelings.  It was the truth, he realized belatedly.  He hadn't told Elrond that he trusted him to make him feel at ease, or because it had become customary between them.  He'd said it because he truly meant it.  He would willingly trust Elrond with his body and soul, and indeed had trusted him with his life on more than one occasion.

Elrond paused with each twitch and arch his lover made, and then proceeded, pressing his one finger in deeply, feeling the inner walls close around his digit tightly.  "Relax," he whispered.

Ereinion closed his eyes and consciously relaxed his body.  Love and trust, he told himself softly. Love and trust.

The anticipation was making the elven lord nervous.  Elrond added another finger, easing into the warmth and then another, watching his lover's every reaction.  "Breathe slowly, my lord," he murmured as he began small thrusting motions.

Ereinion's breathing hitched once at the new feelings, uncomfortable and pleasurable all at once, but he focused on his breathing and did as he was advised.

Elrond smiled, his lips kissing the straightening hard flesh before him as he moved his fingers deep inside his lover's body, easing the entrance a bit wider before he continued.

Ereinion was beginning to understand why total mindlessness was a side effect of so many sexual acts.  As he grew accustomed to the sensations of being filled and stretched, he could feel pleasure in the rhythmic motions themselves, not just what they were doing to his body.

Elrond withdrew, pressing his hips close as he grasped his own hard length and pressed the tip against his lover's slick entrance.  "This will still hurt," he whispered as he grasped his lover's lips with his own, his tongue playing in the sweet mouth.  The elven lord pressed the silky tip of his member in a bit, nudging his way in.

Ereinion's eyes fluttered more tightly closed as Elrond entered him.  It did hurt a bit, but he forced himself to stay calm and breathe deeply.  Tensing up would only make the pain worse, he reasoned.

The elven lord smiled sympathetically at his lover as his lips moved to the pointed ears and kissed the sweet lobe.  Then, he impaled Ereinion firmly, with one deep thrust, feeling the intense heat race through his own veins and release waves of pleasure.  Still, he did not move further, allowing his lover to adjust to the sudden intrusion.

Ereinion gasped loudly, not, as he immediately assumed, from pain, but from sensation.  The pain was still there; he couldn't deny that.  But what had so intensely caught him off-guard was how it felt, and more accurately, how good it felt.

Elrond smiled lightly, whispering soft encouraging words in Ereinion's ear as he began slow deep thrusting motions, his fingers grasping the strong hips for support.

Ereinion soon found himself incoherent with the new feelings, willingly overcome by them, his lover's name a whispered mantra on his lips.

The elven lord's pace steadily quickened, his hips rotating a bit to reach that hidden spot deep with in his lover's body.  Meanwhile, his fingers caressed the hips they held firmly, tiny circular motions while his lips nipped gently at the light skin of Ereinion's neck.

Ereinion cried out in shocked, pleasured surprise the first time Elrond touched his prostate.  He'd never felt that before, he thought dazedly as light flashed behind his eyelids.  He found himself caught between total shock and spiritual revelation.  So, that's what he'd been doing to Elrond for all this time....

Elrond laughed softly, marveling at the wondrous expression and sounds that came forth from his lover who experienced such a union for the first time.  He himself felt the build of pressure, the pleasure easing into his system though he would not allow it to claim all thought for he aimed to be careful for the entirety of the experience.

He stepped a bit closer, inching that much further into the hot body, his sacs bumping against his lover's rump as he thrust faster.  The grey eyes closed a bit, a soft moan escaping Elrond's lips.

  
Ereinion could feel the heat and pressure building in him, and he couldn't hope to stop it.  He didn't want to.  He felt it as Elrond moved deeper still within him, and that only caused the rising climax to build more energy.

Elrond grunted quietly, not a throaty deep sound, but one that could almost be called low music.  His fingers grasped his lover's hips tightly, the firm grip he grasped on rationality slipping as he felt the inner muscles clamping around his engorged rod.  "Soon," he whispered.

He was close.  So close he could taste it.  So close he was already shaking with the force of it.  "Please...." he managed to whimper.

Elrond barely heard the whispered plea above his own roar of pleasure.  He thrust faster, short jabbing motions as the wave of release began its journey.  His fingers released the body that rocked with his efforts, and grasped the hard member posed between them, stroking the hard, silk flesh lovingly.  Then, Lord Elrond came with a faint cry, his hot seed racing forth from the tiny opening and spilling into the tight haven.

Ereinion's own climax hit him hard and he arched nearly off the bed as he came, spurting his own seed forcefully from him.

Elrond watched his lover ride his climax as he finished his own, withdrawing his softening member from the wet entrance.  He leaned over and kissed his lover gently.  "Mmm, we have made yet another mess," he voiced with a smile.  "Tell me, Melethron... how was your experience?"

Ereinion found he could only purr contentedly.

Elrond toweled his lover dry a moment and climbed up beside him, placing his cheek on his lord's chest, and listening to the heart beat slowly.  "My lord," he murmured lovingly, his fingers caressing the strong chest.

Ereinion wrapped his arms around Elrond.  "I love you..." he murmured, still somewhat dazed.

"And you possess my heart, my body, the warmth of my soul," came the whispered response, the breath warm against the king's ear.

"Mmmmm...." Ereinion smiled satedly.  He chuckled softly, suddenly.  "I can't think of a single word more expressive than 'wow'."

"It was my pleasure to introduce you to such an experience."  Elrond grabbed a nearby pillow and let his cheek press against the silky softness.  "It is early still, yet I tire.  If you do not mind, I will turn in for the evening, my lord."

Ereinion snuggled with Elrond. "I think I will do the same," he said, "as long as I can use you for a pillow."

Elrond sighed softly, half asleep already as he spoke.  "Use me however you like," he muttered.  This night, he doubted he would dream of much else than Havan and the merchant's possible dealings.

Ereinion curled up with Elrond and rested, letting his eyes unfocus but setting his mental alarm to go off about an hour after sundown. He intended to find out more about Havan...


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

Havan's camp was a series of tents and tarps surrounded by wooden carts, wagons and covered bundles. Several campfires and torches lit the area. There were a handful of obviously armed guards on patrol while the rest of the people moved about, doing trade and making light with song and dance. The merchant himself sat near the back, next to a large barrel of ale, into which he dunked his mug eagerly.  His laughter was loud and pleasant.  
  


"We meet again, merchant," Ereinion said as he approached.  
  


Havan stood and smiled brightly. "Ereinion, what a pleasure to see you! I wasn't sure if you would come or not. Welcome to my humble abode! Have you come for pleasantries, trade, or perhaps something else altogether?"  
  


"That depends on you."  Ereinion paused, then added, "And what you might possess that I find myself wanting."  
  


Havan pulled at his dark beard a moment. "Well, I am but a man and can hardly begin to fathom the mind of an elven king, but if it is pleasure you seek, then I've a number of ladies or young men you may choose from. I am not familiar with Lindon's laws on slaves, but I also have a handful as well. It is out of respect that I keep such trades away from Rivendell, of course, for her lord is hardly open to such fineries."  
  


Ereinion was disgusted that he'd been right about Havan, but glad his intuition was still sharp.  He showed neither emotion. "How many? How old?" he asked, all business.  
  


Havan had a servant bring them both some wine. "They vary in age from children to older men. I've only a dozen or so at the moment. You see, I do not actually trade in slaves so much as I do in contracts. My business takes me into the hearts of some very foul places, and I have found that for certain amounts of money, a man can free those condemned to death or worse. Those who are willing to pay me back, work the camp at night; the rest I sell to more civilized lands." He sighed. "I tried to do it free of charge, but you cannot make a living doing charity. And if a man is too reputable, there are areas he dare not go."  
  


Ereinion nodded. Havan's explanation put him at ease, but common sense left him on his guard about the man.  "No Elf in his right mind condones slavery. So I'll compensate you for the trouble you went through in rescuing them, with the understanding that the adults are free to go and the children are in my care after that compensation is made."  
  


Havan nodded. "Perfectly understandable. My goal is not to utilize or even support slavery, but to make sure my coffer is full enough the next time I take a trip near the borders and see some unfortunates at the hands of cruel and greedy masters."   
  


An hour and 200 gold pieces later, Ereinion was carrying a brown-eyed, blonde-haired ten-year-old in his arms and leading a chained, dark-skinned youth back up the road to Rivendell.  The young girl, Meg -- who, according to Havan, was either mute or didn't care to speak -- took in the moonlit surroundings with wonder.  She alternated between carding her fingers through Ereinion's hair and gently exploring the mysterious points on his ears.  He smiled at the pleasant, familiar gesture; he would've started to purr, but the surly youth broke the silence.  "What do you plan to do with her, elf?" he asked, half disdainfully and half distrusting.

Ereinion was immediately, inexplicably annoyed.   "She's too young to be out on her own, and she didn't deserve a life of slavery. I suppose I'll take care of her until she's old enough to go her own way."  Truly, the thought didn't bother him much.  On the contrary, he rather looked forward to it.  "As for you: tomorrow morning, you're a free man. Until that time, you're in my care. I won't have you running off in the middle of the night and getting yourself shot by orcs or drowned in the Bruinen.  Havan informed me of the trouble you caused him while in his keeping."  He sighed, collecting himself before continuing.  "I assume you have a name?"  
  


The young foreigner frowned. "Yes," came the short reply.  
  


"And would you tell me what it is if I offered mine in return?"  
  


He glared at the elf. "And what difference will it make, knowing each other's name?"  
  


"Well, since you're still chained and I still have the key and we're going to be forced to interact with one another till at least dawn tomorrow, I'd like to call you something other than 'hey you'. And I'm sure the elves of Imladris would appreciate you calling their king something other than the barrage of obscenities you graced me with earlier."  
  


He sneered briefly. "A noble; I should have guessed. Yes, I have a name. It's Arrah, and I don't want yours. 'Elf' is good enough for me."  
  


"You've got quite a mouth on you for someone who was a slave an hour ago. You'd do well to learn some manners. You're entitled to your opinion, but common courtesy is going to get you a lot further in the world than being the ass you are now."

Arrah frowned. "If you wanted someone to stroke your ego for the night, you picked the wrong person. And you say I am free, but I do not believe it. I've heard false promises before. Elven or not, you are just as apt to lie as the rest."  
  


"I'm a politician;" Ereinion corrected. "I'm more apt to lie than most elves, who tend to be quite truthful. But I assure you, I'll keep my word to you. Tomorrow morning, Arrah, you will have food, money, and supplies, and you will not have chains or a master. The only reason I'm not allowing you to leave immediately is because you don't know these lands, and you'll probably end up getting yourself hurt in the dark."  
  


Arrah sighed.  The argument was sound enough.  He looked ahead. "How much further is this Rivendell?"  
  


"Over the next hill, and over the footbridge," he answered civilly.  
  


They walked in silence for a little while longer, Meg squeezing Ereinion's hand tightly as they continued, pointing at owls, bats, and the occasional lone wolf that came near but did not bother the elf and those with him.  
  


Ereinion smiled and whispered to her. "Don't worry, little one. They won't hurt us. They're curious as to why we're up and moving around this late." 

Meg nodded, smiling happily.  She would've wandered off to explore if the elf hadn't been holding her.  Arrah stalked along beside them, looking warily at the creatures but remaining silent.

They reached the footbridge, and Arrah's eyes widened as the large house came into view.  Ereinion went across the bridge first, the dark-skinned youth following behind him.  Once inside the house, he set Meg down in the entry chamber.  "You two wait here.  I'll see about getting you some rooms."  Meg nodded and Arrah made a noncommittal grunt, and Ereinion took a calming breath as he went down the hall to Elrond's room.  How one human male could make his blood pressure rise just by opening his mouth, the king couldn't fathom.

Ereinion marched into the master suite, calling Elrond's name, and the lord of Rivendell sat up in the bed after a moment, a light sheen covering his face. He breathed in deeply. "My lord?" he finally asked, puzzled.

  
Ereinion moved over to the bed. "I was right about Havan."

"I had the strangest dream..." Elrond closed his eyes wearily. "It is late, Ereinion. What are you doing up, and what do you mean you were right?" His voice was soft and quiet, yet still polite and clear.  
  


"What did you dream, love?" The king's voice was as concerned as he ever let it sound.

Elrond laid back down, resting against his slightly damp pillow. "I was in a dark warm place ... and there was music and sweet aromas, like oils and perfumes. There were hands on me, but I could not see who they belong to, and the caresses..." He sighed lightly, a gesture that may have been from frustration or the pleasant aftermath of the memory. The elven lord blushed lightly. "I should not continue."  
  


Ereinion smiled softly. "When I said I was right about Havan, I meant I was right about him being a slaver. A noble slaver, but a slaver. I bought one off him tonight, and he gave me a rather troublesome second."

  
Elrond nodded numbly. He listened to the other words, but did not bring himself to comment on such facts. Havan was, after all, a human, though the revelation of slave trade did surprise him.

"Why don't you come and greet them?" Ereinion suggested.

  
"No, please, I do not wish to see anyone this night. If you desire or need something for them, I will arrange it."  
  


"It's ok, I'll do it. I suspect Arrah will leave in the morning, but Meg's too young yet."

Elrond relaxed on the bed, a light frown on his features. "I do not understand, my lord; why do you wish them to stay?"

  
"Because Meg, at least, is too young to go elsewhere. And I don't want Arrah to go off and get himself captured by orcs again – that's how he ended up in Havan's care to start with.  I promised him food and supplies for his journey if he stays here tonight, and I don't think he's foolish enough to pass on the offer. And do not think ill of Havan; he's not as bad as you might think. Misguided in some ways, noble in others."

  
Elrond took his hand gently. "You misunderstand my concern. To love a human in any manner brings pain to an elven heart, for they must leave, and so soon. I worry for you, my lord, my king, my heart's desire ... my only true master." He brought the light hands to his lips, pressing tenderly.

  
"I know well what it is to love a human and have them leave. Elendil was a good friend. I wish I could say I don't do this lightly, but I find I couldn't give up Meg now unless I knew she would truly be well."

  
Elrond sighed lightly. "I know I cannot argue with you over such matters. Please be careful, melethron."

  
"I will." He kissed Elrond lightly on the mouth. "I must go see to them now. I'll be back soon."  
  


The lord of Rivendell trembled under the wonderful kiss and nodded. He then laid his head on the pillow and relaxed once more, his fingers playing with the strands of his hair.  
  


Ereinion tucked Elrond in, then left the room and returned to where he'd left the two former slaves. He found Arrah relaxed against the wall, his eyes closed and his body relaxed, the tanned young man looking almost at ease. Meg was nowhere in sight.  
  


"Arrah, where's Meg?" he asked as he approached.  
  


The green eyes opened sleepily, and he looked around with a light frown. "She was here a moment ago."  
  


Far from being upset with the youth (which was a first since they'd met), Ereinion smiled softly. "She's young yet, and there are plenty of things in the house to keep her occupied till I find her. Come on, I'll find you a bed." He waved the young man to follow him to a guest room.

  
Arrah hesitated and then followed the elven king. "I am sorry. I must have dozed off."

  
"It's ok, really. The hour is late and I did wake you up at the camp." He showed the youth to a simple guestroom near the master suite. "Here you are." Then he retrieved the key from his pocket and unshackled his hands and feet. "I trust you to stay here until tomorrow morning, when I can get you proper supplies. You're not a slave anymore, so that's not an order, just a request." Then he handed the key to Arrah.

  
Arrah accepted the key, rolling it in his palm a moment. "All right." The green eyes looked around the room before he took a seat on the bed. "Thank you, Elf. I did not trust you for many reasons, but you may actually be telling the truth."

  
Ereinion smiled softly. "If you need me before I see you tomorrow, ask for Ereinion. Goodnight." Then he left the room and closed the door behind him. Arrah relaxed on the bed, smiling lightly. The elf had found a way to give him his name after all.

Ereinion returned to the main hallway and proceeded to look for the missing girl. He moved through the area, calling Meg's name from time to time, looking in the usual places that children hide. It wasn't long before he heard the telltale sound of things being rifled through and opened the storage-room door. "Meg...." he chided softly.

  
Meg smiled lightly, moving about a dark storage room, digging into wooden boxes and pulling out small ornaments and gazing at some tapestries that she'd unrolled across the floor. At Ereinion's voice, she looked up from her studies and smiled, waving happily.

  
"It's not nice to go through other people's things without their permission," Ereinion reminded her gently. "And it's time for you to go to bed."

  
Meg pouted lightly, her brown eyes brightening after a moment, pointing at the tapestry with a small finger. It displayed a detailed scene of an open battlefield, with orcs and wargs slaughtering human men. There were many impaled on the battlefield and others taking deadly wounds.

  
Ereinion looked at the tapestry, his eyes sad. "It's not a nice picture," he said softly. "But we keep it to remember things that have happened." He held his hand out to Meg. "It's time to go to bed."

  
Meg nodded and took his hand. She then made a writing motion with her hand.

  
Ereinion gathered Meg's things and led her out of the closet, closing the door once more. He took her to Elrond's office and sat her at the writing desk, where pen and paper were already laid out.

  
Meg took the seat eagerly and eyed the pen a moment before scrawling a few words down. Ereinion recognized the markings as a blend of elvish letters and very old mannish ones.  The language was a mixture of the same, with some words that he did not recognize thrown in also.  All in all, he could make out what she was writing through context.  *Nice home. You are elven?*

  
Ereinion nodded. "Yes, I'm an elf. This house belongs to my friend Elrond."

  
Meg nodded. *Your friend my friend. Thank you for helping me.*

  
"You're very welcome. Can you speak, or do you choose not to?"

  
Meg thought a moment and shrugged. *Could not before, not know if I can now.*

  
Ereinion nodded. "We'll just have to keep paper and pencil handy for you, then. Why were you so interested in the tapestry in the closet?"

  
Meg looked down briefly. *I see those before, like wolves but not.*

  
"They are wargs. They are much like wolves, but more intelligent. Of old, both wolves and wargs were servants of the Dark Lord, but now only the wargs serve him. The wolves have returned to their natural state."

  
Meg sighed. *Not understand. May I sleep now?*

  
"Yes, you may. Perhaps we'll talk more about things later. Would you like a room for yourself, or should I stay with you?"

  
*Myself please. Not slept alone for long time.* She smiled and stood on the chair, touching his ears lightly.

  
Ereinion let her touch. "Come on, then. I'll take you to your room." He picked her up again and carried her out of the study and into another guest-room near the master suite.

  
Meg beamed, sliding out of the elf's arms and jumping onto the bed as she peered at the fine decor. The king chuckled softly and set Meg's small bag down on a nearby chair. "Consider this your room," he said. "If you need me, I'll be in the master suite. I share a room with Lord Elrond."

  
Meg nodded readily and laid down, and Ereinion tucked her in, a habit when it came to those he was fond of. "Sleep well, little one," he whispered, then left the room and closed the door. Meg sighed and relaxed, her eyes closing.

Ereinion returned to the master suite, more than ready to curl up with Elrond and call it a night, but the bed was empty.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

Elrond held his robe closed with tight grip as he stood in the nearby wilderness, glaring at the dark-haired merchant. "Why have you come?" he demanded of the figure before him.

  
Havan only smiled. "I knew you would see me from that balcony of yours. You had to take time to think, after all, once the slaves arrived."

  
The elven lord stifled a sigh of exasperation. "We have been through this before. Your advances, while flattering, are not wanted."  His voice turned cold yet remained calm, even respectful. "Please go, Havan. We have had a pleasant professional relation; I do not wish it to end poorly."

  
Havan walked up and spoke lowly. "All right, I will go sooner than planned, and if you wish me to drop this pursuit, I will."  
  


"I wish it."  
  


"Then tell me truthfully: you were tempted by my offer. I know it. It was in your eyes." He stepped forward, his large hands brushing against the fine cheeks.  
  


The grey eyes shone brightly as the wind picked up, swirling the twilight hair slowly. "Yes," came the soft answer. He did not step away.

  
Havan laughed softly. "I knew it. Your eyes betray you, Elrond. Deny with your words if you must, but your eyes do not lie."  
  


Elrond pulled back then. "You support slavers with what you do. The gold you give them is used to perpetuate the institution you say you despise."  
  


The merchant frowned. "Sometimes, an army doesn't do the trick. No matter, Elrond; we can speak another time. I gave my word to leave early, and so I shall." The human turned on his heels and departed, leaving the twilight-haired elf alone.  
  


Ereinion waited for a few moments before he emerged from the shadows. "Elrond?"  
  


Rivendell's lord turned, startled, then sighed heavily, an apologetic smile forming. "Melethron, I am sorry. I went for a walk."  
  


"Are you ok?"  
  


He nodded. "Yes, just troubling thoughts. I trust your charges are well and resting?"  
  


"Yes, they are. I had a bit of a time finding Meg. She has a tendency to wander off, apparently. She was in the supply closet, digging through things."

  
Elrond smiled slightly. "I hope she did not find anything she should not have. My home is not prepared for curious youth. There are weapons and fineries both in the open and stored."  
  


"She found a rather disturbing tapestry. I told her that bad things happen, and we keep things like that around to remember them. She said she had seen wargs before."  He sighed.  "A child her age shouldn't have to know what a warg is." He paused, then continued, "From the looks of her, she's not more than ten. She reads and writes, Havan said, but doesn't speak." He sighed again. "I'm keeping her with me, until I can track down some relatives or she grows up enough to do it herself. And I know what you said about loving humans."  
  


Elrond went to his lover's side. "If your heart can bear the loss ... then the child is blessed with your love." He paused, suddenly realizing something. "How is it you came to be outdoors?"  
  


Ereinion smiled ruefully. "I jumped from the balcony when I heard voices. 'Tis quiet, and sound travels far where there is little wind."  
  


Elrond smiled lightly. "Yes, I suppose that it would..." He hesitated. "My lord, did you hear anything that was said?"  
  


"I heard you tell Havan off, yet again. I had to remind myself that I wouldn't have an alibi if I just killed the man."  
  


The lord of Rivendell smiled in spite of himself. "Surely he does not bother you so much. Havan is unique in his methods, traveling on a path of grey... Usually, I can handle him for the time he is here."  
  


"He's an opportunist if nothing else.  Already he's offered me the pleasures of his young men and women."  
  


Elrond smiled and took his hand. "Perhaps he is foolish to approach you with such an offer. I imagine he believes you should have been flattered."  
  


Ereinion rolled his eyes. "Humans."  
  


A twinkle entered the grey eyes as he regarded his lover after his brief comment on humans. "I do not believe Man is so bad in the end."  
  


"They're not bad at all. But they don't live long enough to grow out of such juvenile habits." It was a uniquely elvish perception.  
  


Elrond hooked arms with his lover. "Come, let us return to my chambers. I do not wish to think of Havan any more this evening."   
  


Ereinion nodded.  "Remind me not to jump from balconies again. It kills my knees."  They returned to Elrond's chamber using the traditionally accepted method of walking into the house and using the stairs.  Once there, Elrond had Ereinion sit down on the bed, and he pressed his fingers lightly against the injured joints and sending healing energy into them.

"I'm sorry you had to hear what you did," he whispered, "and you hurt yourself in the process."

"I'm glad I heard it. It puts me at ease."  
  


Elrond looked up at him in disbelief. "How could you possibly be pleased with what you heard?"  
  


The king smiled.  "I'm pleased that you're firm in your convictions about slavery, and that you're resolute in your stance on what relationship you wish to have with Havan, and that you're true to yourself even when it hurts to be so."  
  


Elrond looked down and shook his head. "It is a dark thing. I see no good from such a truth."  
  


"If you knew how many times I'd been tempted to do something that was less than sunshine and roses, you wouldn't say that."  
  


Elrond smiled weakly. "You think of less honorable deeds, I think of shameful ones. They differ, my love."  
  


"What you call shame is what I call being a living entity who has desires. If that was a crime, Illuvitar would have done something about it by now."  
  


""If you only knew, melethron..."  Elrond took Ereinion's hands and kissed the knuckles lightly. "But you lighten my heart with such words."  
  


"Some time soon, you and I should sit down and trade deep, dark secrets." He pulled Elrond with him, back down to the bed, and wrapped both of them up in one of the blankets. "For now, we both should rest. We've a long day ahead of us tomorrow."  
  


Elrond let his pointed ear rest against his lover's chest. He nodded silently, his eyes watching the wax drip slowly off a nearby candle. "As you wish."  
  


Maybe it was something in Elrond's tone, what he said or didn't say, but it made Ereinion somehow uneasy. "What's the matter, love?"  
  


Rivendell's lord smiled gently then, fingers gliding along Ereinion's neck and shoulders. "It is nothing. You are right: we should rest, for it is late."  
  


"Yes, it is late, but I'm concerned about you. I don't think I could rest if I knew you wanted to talk about something and couldn't."  
  


Elrond leaned up and kissed him gently. "It is all right. We've time."

"Only if you're certain, my love..." Ereinion said, not satisfied but content to wait if that's what his love wished.  
  


Then Elrond sighed wearily, proving Ereinion wrong. "I am not," he admitted. "You should know me better than that. It is seldom that I ever find certainty to grasp onto."  
  


Ereinion hugged him reassuringly. "Then speak your heart."  
  


Elrond sat up and returned to a sitting position, his feet pressing against the rug-covered floor. "At times when you are away, I find myself drawn to darker promises. Nothing as horrid as the evil we strive to defeat, mind you, but dark nonetheless. They are strange feelings that come and go. I cannot explain it to my own satisfaction, but there is a draw in the careless way Man deals with the drive for pleasure and power, and the two combined."  
  


Ereinion nodded his understanding. He too had found himself drawn toward darker things more than he cared to admit. "It's this pull you've been fighting against."  
  


"Yes." He turned to his royal lover, a light smile playing on his lips. "It is flattering to think such a man as Havan has interest in me, even if he has few morals and ... and would not concern himself greatly with whether I was willing or not."  
  


"Ah," Erei said, finally fully understanding, a soft smile playing on his lips.  
  


Elrond took Ereinion's hands in his. "It is not easy for me to release myself to passion, as you know. I often wonder what would occur if it were not my choice at all." He looked away briefly. "There are many forbidden desires that haunt my dreams, but I cannot speak them aloud. But have no doubt that I love you, my lord, and I'm happy in your presence."  
  


"I know you are, Elrond," Ereinion said. "Otherwise you wouldn't bother to tell me this."  
  


The elven lord hesitated and then nodded, laying back down on the bed. "I suppose we should rest then."  
  


Ereinion didn't hesitate to hold his lover once more. "When you make control and restraint your life's work, it's very hard to set them those aside when you've finished leading the army or governing the people or negotiating the treaty. So it's logical to want to be in a position where you're not in power and don't want to be."  
  


Elrond relaxed, though it was clear he was not truly at ease. He felt worse at having said anything, even if his lover understood. "You speak from experience?" he asked quietly.  
  


"Yes," Erei admitted, his voice almost a whisper.  
  


"And how do you deal with it, how do you prevent yourself from entertaining such thoughts, from wanting to do what cannot be done?"  
  


This was the question that Ereinion had both known Elrond was going to ask, and yet had hoped he wouldn't. "What makes you think it cannot be done?" It was a deliberate dodge, a deliberate bide-time-and-save-face movement, and he cursed himself the moment the words left his lips.  
  


Elrond rolled over, looking at his lover, his eyes shining with disbelief. "What ... what do you mean?"  
  


Ereinion had to control his chuckling, or else he'd surely go into hysterics. His sexual experiments weren't something he talked about. When he wrote about them in his journal, it was in an archaic mode of Quenya that few could decipher. "I do not think I could tell you now, but if you're up to reading in bed by candlelight, I'll bring you my journal and you can find out for yourself."  
  


Elrond frowned, his annoyance evident by the light gesture of pressing his teeth against his bottom lip. "Why can you not just tell me? This conversation is hard enough as it is, and we have yet to enter into specifics."  
  


"The specifics I could give you would blow your mind," the king told him earnestly.  
  


Elrond lifted his chin and allowed his fingers to glide over the fine features of his lover's skin. "Then you do not wish tell me?"

"I do wish to tell you, but I don't think I could do so without making a nervous wreck of myself. Just like you, my intimate experiences aren't subject for conversation."  
  


Elrond took a breath and collected herself, and then he spoke quietly, his grey eyes examining the small designs of his comforter as he did so. "Havan's offer was to set a tent for me in his camp where he and his men would... And maybe his frequent customers too..." He smiled weakly. "He offered a blindfold so that I would not know who had been there."  
  


"And I take it the idea was appealing." Ereinion ran his finger through his lover's hair. "I must admit to a certain liking of the idea."  
  


"Well, you've already heard my admittance." Elrond smiled weakly, enjoying the attentions of his lover. "You like the idea of submitting yourself to such a thing?"  
  


The actual admission was a lot easier than he thought it would be. "I have submitted, on occasion."  
  


The grey eyes lifted to meet the elven king's gaze. "When?"  
  


Ereinion could feel a blush creeping up his face, which made him feel even more vulnerable because he usually didn't blush about this sort of thing. "During my trip to Eregion, well before I received the rings from Celebrimbor." He sighed. "I don't know how to justify it to you. The High King of the Noldor, submitting himself to the sole remaining descendant of Feanor? Even today, I would not believe it if I had not lived it."  
  


Elrond took a few moments to recover, then shook his head. "Perhaps it is surprising yet you need not justify yourself to me. Submitting ... it is not so dishonorable."  He hesitated, then asked, "Will you tell me of it?"


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Those of you who are reading 'Heart' on FFN will notice a missing chapter. This is because Chapter Six dealt with a largely sexual topic which couldn't be edited into something consumable for the under-18 crowd and still get the gist of the chapter across. If you're interested in reading it, it's on my website, which is linked on my author page. Happy reading! ~Ereinion

Chapter Seven:

The next morning, Meg, dressed in the light shirt and dark grey skirt that had been given to her by Havan, entered the master suite. Her bright brown eyes were wide with curiosity as she approached the bed, looking at the occupants curiously before giving Ereinion a gentle shove.  


Ereinion didn't wake up immediately. It took him a couple moments to realize there was more than one other person in the room, and he turned his head to see his ward at the side of the bed. "Good morning, Meg..." He pretended as if being caught naked in bed with another naked man with only a sheet and thin blanket covering them both was nothing out of the ordinary. Indeed, for him, it _wasn't_ out of the ordinary. But usually, it was his attendant who caught him and not 10-year-old human females.

Meg beamed and reached over, touching Elrond's ear and dark hair curiously.  


Elrond moaned quietly. "My lord, it is early still..." He rolled over lightly, the sheet shifting to barely cover his nudity.

Ereinion chuckled. "Elrond, wake up and meet Meg."

Meg smiled as the elven lord moaned again. She reached over and gently press her lips against his. Instantly, the grey eyes shot open, focusing swiftly as Elrond pulled back, appalled. "What ... what is this?" His voice rose angrily. Meg backed up, her eyes wide in fright.

Ereinion sat up immediately and held Elrond. "Calm down, love! She meant no harm!" He turned to Meg. "It's ok, Meg, you just startled him."

Meg stayed put, but smiled slowly as the elven king spoke to her.  


Elrond slowly got control of himself, pulling the blankets over his body as he regarded first the girl and then his love. "That was no peck, Ereinion," he hissed, embarrassment rather than rage driving his anger.

  
"Elrond, she's not been here a day and already you're yelling at her," he said, his tone slightly admonishing but carrying no real weight. "I rescued her from Havan not twelve hours ago; who knows what she'd been through before then." He gave Elrond a look acknowledging his concern about the kiss and silently telling him they'd deal with it later, then he turned and motioned to Meg. "Come on up, Meg," he said, gesturing to a place on the bed. "Meet Elrond."

Meg approached them again, cautiously at first then with more confidence once she saw that the other elf wasn't angry anymore, and took both elves' hands and smiled. Ereinion didn't hesitate to hug the cute human girl.  


Elrond allowed his mind to fully awaken, and forced himself to smile. "Hello, Meg. I did not mean to startle you."  


Meg returned Ereinion's hug and peered at them both, her fingers going to Ereinion's pointed ears. She paused, then made a writing motion.  


Ereinion pointed to the curtain. "Behind there, on the desk, there's a notepad and pencil."  


Meg ran off and returned with the notepad. *Sorry,* she wrote. *Havan said he starts with a kiss to ease new ones. Arrah heard it too.*  


Ereinion nodded, seeing now how Meg misunderstood the statement. "Havan made a business out of people's desires. You'll learn how things are in the outside world soon enough."  


Elrond pulled a robe over himself with no small amount of trouble, trying to keep from baring anymore of his body. He then moved over there and peered at the tablet curiously, his body visibly more relaxed.  
  
Meg shook her head. *One kiss for Elrond and he make elf happy. Elf is your friend, I want him happy.*  


Ereinion smiled. "Well, I think between you and me, Elrond's happy now."  


Elrond took a deep breath, unwilling to express his growing concern over this new information about his merchant friend in front of a child. In fact, when Meg looked at the elven lord, he managed a brief smile over his cool features. "This other human, my lord, where is he?"  


Ereinion asked Meg, "Have you seen Arrah today? Is he still asleep?"  


Meg shrugged and reached up, playing with Elrond's long dark hair.  


The grey eyes regarded her a moment before he addressed his lover again. "We do not know what background he may have come from," he said softly, "and there are things here that are dear to me and that I have no reason to hide from sight."  


Ereinion nodded and turned back to Meg. "Can you do a favor for me? Go to Arrah's room and see if he's still there. His room is the fifth door on the left, after you leave this room. If he's not there, come back and tell me."  


Meg nodded and turned to run off but Elrond stopped her gently. "If he is, please tell him to come with you to meet me." She nodded readily and departed as quickly as she'd come.  


Elrond sighed heavily as he ventured into his large closest to dress. He felt like a fool, and that shamed him greatly. Ereinion also wasted no time in getting dressed, and was thankful that Elrond and he were about the same size. "If we're going to continue this arrangement," he suggested, "it might behoove us to put some of my clothes in your closet also."  


Elrond allowed his mind to slowly take in the advice, the grey eyes turning to his lover, the rest of him still half-dressed. It was such a simple idea, one that had merit, but something about it nearly brought a tear to his eye. "If you wish it," he replied quietly.  


Ereinion smiled and gently kissed his lover. "I wish it," he affirmed. The intimacy of such a simple thing was not lost on him. It meant a shift toward a safely domestic, day-to-day, (Valar forbid!) normal life -- at least until reality came to drag him away again.  


The pleasure that the answer shown in the grey eyes before he hid them behind his lids and returned to dressing after their light kiss. "You've a good heart to take these humans in."  


"I'd have no heart if I didn't. I did give Arrah the option of leaving this morning, after I geared him up. A little food, a few supplies, a map, and the like. I'll pay you back for it if he takes me up on the offer."  


The elven lord tied his hair together in two strands, on either side, and pushed them forward with a ready frown. "For our sake, I will pretend you did not just make such an offer to me -- that I would require you to pay such a trivial thing! It is insulting!" His voice was anything but angry, but his annoyance was clear.  


"You know well that insult was not my intent, and I know you wouldn't require such a thing if I was the person in need of provisions -- but it's not me who needs them, it's Arrah. Providing the arrogant little thing hasn't already skipped town. But if that is your thought on the matter, I will say no more."  


Elrond turned from him. "Say what you wish. I have never requested any less of you, though you clearly demand more from me…" His voice trailed off as he noticed the shadows on the other side of the curtain.  


Arrah stepped in, his eyes dark with displeasure and his brow slightly damp. "I require no provisions. I managed to walk this far on my own, and I can continue doing the same. If you will kindly point me in the direction of the nearest human settlement, I will find a way to gather supplies," he voiced quietly.  
  
Meg walked over to Ereinion, hovering between him and Elrond, looking between the three of them. Elrond frowned lightly as Meg returned to toying with his hair and fine robes.  


"There's not a human settlement around here for at least nine day's walk, and there's been talk of orcs between here and there," Ereinion informed the youth. He did feel bad about what he'd said, and he had to assume Arrah had heard his comment.  


Arrah looked lost and speechless, his green eyes reflecting fatigue. Then, his posture stiffened as he drew strength from anger. "Very well, I have done without for longer. In which direction is this settlement?"  


Ereinion found he couldn't remain annoyed with Arrah for any extended period of time. "It's due west. It's called Amon Sul. And you're clearly too tired to travel, so sit down and take your rest."  


Arrah shook his head slowly. "No, it only prolongs what I must do eventually. Not all of us have so many years to waste." He looked to Meg and then the elves before departing.  


Elrond sighed heavily and picked the child beside him up, in an effort to keep her from pulling so hard trying to get to more of his hair. "He has a great deal of anger, my love, which he uses to mask other emotions." He paused. "He will not survive such a trip on foot."  


Ereinion nodded. "I swear, it is not any difference between he and I that grates on my nerves. It's that we're innately the same." He sighed. "I'll either return, or see him to Amon Sul on horseback." With that, he followed the young lad.  


Elrond watched him depart and then frowned, wondering what he would do with the human child even for a short period of time.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Arrah ventured down the halls quickly, ignoring those who gave him strange glances. He traveled for about five minutes, after which time it was abundantly clear that he was lost. Cursing softly, he paused and placed his forehead against the wall, tears leaking from the sides of his closed eyes. "Orcs, days..." he whispered quietly to himself. "I'll never make it. But I must try."  


That was how Ereinion found him, and he carefully approached and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you come back and we'll talk about getting you to Amon Sul?"  


Arrah stiffed as he breathed in sharply. "No, I don't want your help. If I do not make it to this place on my own, then I have no chance of making it further anyway."  


"You are tired and weak from your ordeal, and you bear a greater burden than you let any of us see. Why won't you let us help?"  


Arrah wiped his eyes and turned to face the elven king. "You do not wish to help me. I heard it myself. And I've no desire to take the aid of elves who feel obligated to give it."  


Ereinion smiled softly. "It's not that I don't wish to help you, Arrah. It's that I feel you're not willing to receive it. You and I are very alike. You remind me a great deal of how I was in younger days, and how I still can be if given the chance. I want to help you. But I can't help you if I don't know how to help."  


Arrah sighed softly, leaning against the wall. "I am tired, and I am ill... But a real man, he can travel on his own..." He looked away and out a nearby window. "You cannot help me, for I must go, but I have no place to go to."  


"If you have no place to go, then what's the point in leaving the place you are? You need rest and healing, Arrah. You can get both here, and we offer it freely. Imladris is a haven and a sanctuary for all people, not just elves."  


Arrah laughed bitterly. "You do not see cities of elves and men together. There is a reason for it. Besides, I do have one drive; I will exact my revenge on Havan." The green eyes regarded him coldly. "Or is revenge too human for you, elf?"  


"I understand revenge all too well," Ereinion told him, though he did not elaborate. "However driven you may be, you are not at your finest right now. You need to rest and recover yourself before you can hope to do anything to Havan."  


He seemed hesitant again, the ice melting away from the green globes as he regarded Ereinion. "All right," he whispered.  


Ereinion nodded. "Come on." He guided the youth back to the master suite.  


Arrah nodded solemnly, his eyes downcast as they ventured back to the room, finding Meg and Elrond seated at the desk, both peering intently at the paper.  


Ereinion sat Arrah down in one of the comfortable chairs in Elrond's room, then approached Elrond and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I need your help, my friend."  


Elrond nodded and placed the child in the chair. "Draw some more, Meg." He then turned to his lover. "What can I do?"  


"Arrah needs your healing skills." He looked back at Meg for a moment, then returned his gaze to Elrond. "You two seem to be communicating well. Should I be worried?" The last bit was a jest on his part -- he knew Elrond didn't do well with children until they reached an age where they could sit quietly for extended periods of time -- but part of him really meant the words.  


Elrond smiled and shook his head. "No, but she cannot describe in words what she has seen so I encouraged her to draw." He approached Arrah and knelt near the human, placing his fingers on the dark brow gently. "Do you know what I should look for, my lord?"  


Ereinion shook his head in response, then turned to the human teenager. "Elrond's a healer," he explained.  


Elrond frowned as Arrah regarded him wearily, but continued, running his hands over the youth's body, pausing when he came to the human's abdomen, for Arrah winced and gasped in pain.  


"Relax," the elven lord mumbled quietly, probing the area carefully his brow furrowed in thought until Arrah pulled away, striking Elrond firmly. "Enough," the youth hissed through clinched teeth. Elrond remained calm, ignoring the light sting across his cheek.  


"Arrah, Elrond can't help you if you don't let him," Ereinion reminded him gently. "It's obvious you're in pain." Inside, he wanted to comfort Elrond and try to heal the sting of the slap, but he knew that Elrond could take care of himself and that such a show of affection at this point in time wouldn't be good for the situation at large.  


Arrah glowered at Elrond with open hostility. The grey eyes continued to gaze at him calmly for a few moments, waiting for the human to relax. "May I continue?" he questioned quietly. Arrah frowned but nodded.  


Elrond kneeled again, examining the same area. "Have you been wounded here?"  


"That's an understatement," the dark-skinned youth all but spat. "There's a spear-point embedded there, but it does not bother me unless someone comes up and shoves on me like you did."  


Elrond raised an eyebrow. "They left it inside you?" He sounded appalled.  


"As opposed to bleeding to death in the middle of nowhere? Yes, they did."  


Elrond did not care for the youth's haughty and hostile tone, but he considered the information. "Who dealt you this wound?"  


"Not who, what: an orc."  


"How long ago was this?" Ereinion asked.  


Arrah sighed, pushing his shirt down. "I do not know. It was when Havan 'saved' me."  


Elrond eyed the youth thoughtfully. "Orc spears are known for their poisons, Arrah."  


"I know, we got an antidote and someone to seal the wound with no scar. They couldn't get the spearhead out, said it was too close to my organ or something."  


'Well, it can't just stay in there,' Ereinion thought to himself, but knew better than to voice what Elrond already knew.  


Arrah seemed to instinctively see where the conversation was going. "No," he voiced firmly, standing. "I am not letting you cut me open."  


Elrond folded his arms smoothly. "There can be any number of reasons that you are sick and evidently unable to sleep. The antidote may not have worked fully, the item may have wood that is rotting inside, or perhaps it has moved. I don't know why Havan did not bring you here immediately."  


Arrah laughed coldly. "What makes you think he even cared? I wasn't dying, so we kept moving on until we came across whatever master he deems fit to decide that I needed more healing. You really are naive, aren't you? Give him another year or so and I am certain he would have got what he wanted."  


"Arrah," Ereinion said in a warning tone. There were boundaries to what Arrah could say, and that was one of them. His tone softened as he returned to the subject at hand. "Elrond's right. You do need surgery. With an elf performing it, you've got a much better chance of survival than you would with human healers. If you want to get back at Havan, you've got to be in top shape, and he's going to know right where to hit you if we leave the spearhead in there. The surgery is to your advantage, both in your quest and for your long-term health in general." It was devious, sneaky, and underhanded, he knew, to use Arrah's quest for revenge to get what Ereinion wanted. And he admitted it to himself. But right now, he was less concerned with whether or not Arrah liked him and more concerned with getting that spearhead out of Arrah's gut.

Elrond frowned. "I do not believe for one moment that Havan believed this would be a problem, otherwise he would have come to me. Havan is not healer-trained; he had no way of knowing this was the source of your problem if some foolish healer told him it would not be."  


Arrah glowered. "I will--"  


The Lord of Rivendell interrupted. "It will be removed Arrah, or you will suffer until it eventually kills you. And I will sanction no revenge upon Havan. If it wasn't for him, we would not be having this conversation."  


This was one of those occasions where Ereinion wished Elrond's voice had an on/off switch. It was also one of those occasions where he realized he really was a domineering bastard to want to control every word his lover said in situations like this.  


"Let's not argue about this," Ereinion said with a sigh. "Arrah, this needs to be done. It needed to be done when it happened. It doesn't matter whose fault it is that it didn't get done then. This has to be done, or you will die, and it will be a slow and agonizing death."  


"You would defend him, after his deeds, after his plotting after you, selling people like cattle?!" Arrah sounded disbelieving. "What sort of elves are you?! I thought you were supposed to be on side of light! I thought..." He trailed off, mind whirling  


Elrond regarded him calmly. "I do not condone all his actions, Arrah. But I do realize that he does not follow the shadow, and though his methods and choices are selfish, they are not entirely evil. As for elves, this is my opinion. I am certain Ereinion has his own." He took a calming breath. "In any event, he is right. Perhaps a few years down the road, maybe longer, maybe less, you will succumb this. Allow us to help you."  


Arrah turned away from them. "But you don't even know if its the problem for sure..."  


"Arrah, you have a fucking hunk of metal and wood degrading inside your body, and you have the balls tell one of the finest healers either of our people have ever seen that he can't know for sure if it's the problem?!" Ereinion's outburst was a surprise to himself, and Meg looked up, her eyes wide, as if she had not been paying attention up until that point. Elrond was not entirely surprised at his lover's reaction, though the king's choice of words caused him pause.  


Arrah trembled briefly, hiding his face as the tears filled his eyes and spilled over. "I am scared..." he whispered softly.  


Ereinion moved to the frightened youth and put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. If this situation's frustrating for me, I can't begin to imagine what it's like for you." He paused, then continued. "You'll be unconscious throughout the entire procedure. You won't be able to feel anything. If you like, I'll be in the surgical suite with you, holding your hand. It's normal to be scared or nervous, Arrah. It's not something you ever get over. I've been through surgeries before, in the middle of a war, and I was scared as all hell. At least you'll have the benefit of being asleep through all of it."

Arrah turned then, putting his arms around the elven king as he pressed his face into the warm cloth. "People do not survive such procedures... They are horrid, left open on the table…"  


Elrond neared his lover, his grey eyes expressing concern that he did not voice. "Elven medicine is different," he assured quietly.  


Ereinion held the youth gently in his arms, following his instinct to comfort the scared young man. "I know you're scared, and I know you're not familiar with Eldarin medicine, but I assure you everything will be alright. You're in a safe place with proper facilities and the best healer anyone could ask for. You're going to be just fine."  


Arrah nodded after a moment, unable to say more.  


Elrond frowned glancing at his lover as he considered the upcoming task. He had not done such a thing before. The wounds he'd worked on were always open, the offending item often exposed. This would be new, yet there was magic to be used, and his confidence in that stilled his tongue from preventing further promises.  


Ereinion found himself rocking Arrah gently from side to side, soothing the young man. He knew that this was going to be different than any battlefield surgery, and while he trusted in Elrond's ability, he was worried. He didn't want to lose Arrah, he realized suddenly. He'd become just as attached to the youth as he'd become attached to Meg. The realization amazed him to no end. He would have to think more on this later, when everything wasn't hectic and whirling around him.

Elrond spoke quietly after allowing them silence and looking over Meg's rather disturbing drawings. "You two both need something to eat, and I want you to rest, Arrah. In the meantime, I will do some research on similar procedures."  


Ereinion nodded. "Come on, I'll take you to the kitchen," he told Arrah. "Meg, why don't you come along also?" Meg nodded, and the two humans followed the king to the manor's large kitchen, leaving Elrond to venture to his library with a heavy sigh. The morning had not started well.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Ereinion prepared a breakfast of fruits, bread, and tea for the two humans, but ate little himself. He was too agitated to eat very much. Arrah picked at his breakfast a bit, his green eyes distant and lost to thought. Meg ate cheerfully, her notepad at her side. She wrote down a few letters. *Don't elves have moms and dads?*  


"Yes, we do," Ereinion answered absently. "But both Elrond's parents and my own are no longer here in Endor."

  
Meg stood walked over to the elven king, touching his hair, ears and face lightly. 'Pretty', she mouthed in silence. She took the tablet and penned more. *Havan says elves live long, look nice, and are hard to get. What does he mean by get?*  


Arrah narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Knock it off, Meg. I know you can talk." Meg shook her head quickly in denial.  


Ereinion leveled another disapproving look at Arrah, but said nothing to him. "He means that elves don't normally associate with other races, and thus are difficult to form any real attachment with. We often keep to our own kind, those who think and believe in the same way we do. He also means that it's very challenging to find one willing to be enslaved or prostituted, like you and Arrah were, or like some of the young men and women in the camp were."  


Arrah stiffened. "I was not a prostitute."  


Meg frowned. *Pross it utt?*  


"It means someone who sells his or her body. To an elf, and indeed to many people, your body is priceless and shouldn't be sold to people for anything. It's too special and sacred. The way Havan explained his business to me -- and I can't say I believe him -- was that every slave he rescued was given a choice. Pay him back in for a month or two by selling themselves for the night to whoever wanted them, or be a slave indefinitely. It's not a concept any child should have to be exposed to so young."  


Arrah sat forward. "It's not really a choice is it?" His green eyes narrowed. "But I made mine and repeat that I did not sell anything." He was offended by the very thought.  


Meg looked between the two and nodded, though she clearly seemed puzzled by the idea. "I did not say you did, Arrah," Ereinion said softly. "The fact that I found you and Meg in the slave wagon attests to that." Arrah folded his arms and looked away solemnly.  


Meg sighed. *He's always mad. I don't know why. Havan kept him tied.* She then looked up as she saw a couple elves walk by the open doorway. She lost interest in the them quickly and returned to her meal, stacking the fruit in little towers.  


Ereinion patted Meg's head lovingly. "Arrah is a very strong and proud individual. Havan tied him up because he tried to fight his way out of the camp and escape. When you get older, you'll understand more of all of this." Meg looked up at the elf and nodded with a smile.  


"Elrond and I are going to be spending most of this morning with Arrah," Ereinion told Meg, "and I don't think you'll want to be there also. I'll see if I can find someone to watch you while we're gone, unless you really want to be there with us."  


Meg shook her head. *I want to draw and paint. Elrond said there was dye to paint with.*  


Ereinion nodded. "Then I'll get some out for you later, and you can do that while we're helping Arrah."  


Meg nodded happily and ate a bit more before wandering around and looking at the furniture, over and under each piece. Ereinion kept an eye on Meg, but let her explore. He looked at her writing tablet and decided they were going to have to work on spelling a little. She had no idea where she was from, but she wrote in three different languages, mostly Common but some Quenya ... and some Black Speech.  


Arrah stood. "I am going to rest a little. Please, let me know when its time." He then ventured out the door quietly, leaving the elf and child alone.  


Ereinion nodded and leaned back in his chair, sighing sadly. He was worried; he couldn't help it.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
After a couple hours, Elrond ventured forth from his studies and located the king and Meg. His features were calm, almost impassive. "It is ready," he voiced lowly, glancing at the young girl, who always managed to occupy herself with something.  


Ereinion nodded and stood. "Come on, Meg. Let's get you settled, then I'll go get Arrah."  


Elrond stood by his lover's side. "Some of the younger elves have offered to watch over Meg for you. They await her in the sitting hall and will take her to a light gathering of singing and music, if that would please you."  


"She said she wants to draw some more, but the company might be good for her also." He looked down to Meg. "Some of the other elves want to meet you, Meg. Would you like to do that?" She shrugged and then nodded.  


Ereinion nodded. "Okay. Why don't you go with Elrond. He'll take you to see them, and you can stay with them, and I'll have Elrond let them know to let you paint. I need to see Arrah. He's scared about what's going to happen."  


Meg nodded, and Elrond took the child's hand. "Very well, I will wait for you both," he said.

Ereinion went down the hallway to Arrah's room, hoping and praying the youth had not decided to reattempt his journey to Amon Sul. He was relieved to find Arrah laying on the bed, his hands fold behind his head. "Is it time already? I thought you elves liked to sit around and watch time go by."

Ereinion found himself smiling softly at the youth's comment. "Yes, Elrond has finished his preliminary study. It is time."

Arrah sat up for a moment and then stood. "Then there is no use putting it off. I suppose you should know that I am fifteen, in case you have to mark my grave."

"I'll remember that, but I do not see much of a possibility of having to bury you so soon. Elrond's a master healer. There are few among the elves who are better than he. You have a better chance than you know."

The dark-skinned youth paused at the king's side. "If I were in your place, I would not admit to the risks either."

"There are always risks," he admitted quietly, beginning the slow walk to the hospital wing. "But this risk, I think, is far less dangerous than needing the same procedure done in the middle of an active battlefield where if you're too far gone, the medics won't bother to try to help you. You're in a safe, warm, clean place where your healer is solely focused on healing you and not also concerned with dodging arrows and javelins. That, in itself, greatly increases your chances."

Arrah sighed. He wanted to change the topic and not think about the procedure all the way there. "If you are king, then why does this other one not call you so?"

"We were friends first, and then more. He still calls me 'my lord', which I must admit grates on my nerves at times, but it is just his way. I suppose I should warn you: I'm not really supposed to be here. So if you wake up and hear a lot of loud yelling in a strange language, it probably means my bodyguards have caught up to me."

Arrah laughed lowly. "All right. I will keep that in mind. Elves are supposed to have more peace and less chaos, you know. Well, what do you want to be called then? And how should I address you too?"

"'My lord' will work if we're in a large group of important looking elves. 'King Gil-galad' is probably your best bet if we're in the presence of my personal guards -- they like to growl at people for not being overly respectful. 'Ereinion' is a wonderful name and I wish people would use it more often, and I hope that, if you decide you like me, you'll just call me 'Erei'."

Arrah gave a mischievous smirk. "Well your certainly not my lord or king. And I can barely say Ereinion. So Erei it is." He paused just outside the surgical suite, looking at the king. "What do you want this Elrond to call you then?"

Ereinion sighed softly. "What I want and what he's willing or able to give me are two different things, and will probably always be. I suppose I want him to address me with something more familiar and intimate than 'my lord', even though I know his reasons and his feelings behind the title. We barely get to see one another anymore as it is. He's always here; I'm always in Lindon unless I decide to take a spontaneous vacation and then neglect to inform anyone. And you can guess how often that happens."

Arrah put his hand on the door. "There are two kinds of people in this world: those who complain about it and those who do something about it." He then entered the room where Elrond waited.

Elrond, dressed in plain white and wearing Vilya, had his tools ready near the bed, a small cloth covering the metal objects. "My lord, Arrah," he murmured as he poured a cup of herbal tea for his patient.

Ereinion didn't reply to Arrah's words, but he did take them to heart, and he decided he was going to ask Arrah more about his family later. "Do you know if they have crossed the ford yet, Elrond?" he asked softly as he urged Arrah forward. He was certain that, even in spite of all that had happened, he didn't have to remind Elrond of who 'they' were.

Elrond eased the youth down on the bed. "Hold my hand tightly," he instructed to Arrah. The grey eyes lifted to his lover, and he shook his head. "Not yet."

Ereinion nodded. "Hopefully they won't make their appearance until after this is done with, because I'm not going to expend any energy before then reminding them that I'm their boss." He took a place near the head of the bed and held Arrah's other hand.

Elrond said nothing, hiding the sorrow that came with knowing his lover would soon leave him again. Instead, the grey eyes turned hard and focused only on the task at hand, for he could afford no mistakes.

Arrah's eyes closed and slowly his body relaxed. When the fingers no longer gripped his hand, Elrond placed the arm carefully on the bed. He then grabbed the cloth, water and scalpel. His free hand probed the area, finding the offending object. With a deep focusing breath, he began his incision.

Ereinion was no healer himself, but one didn't get to be over 3500 and not get a layman's education. And Ereinion had seen too much blood from wars and their aftermath to be squeamish about things like battlefield surgeries, emergency amputations, and other patently gory medical practices. Comparatively speaking, this was nothing new and certainly nothing sickening or traumatizing. So it came as a complete surprise to find he had a moderate case of butterflies in his tummy. Rather than admit to them, he focused all his attention on the unconscious human whose hand he still held.

Elrond continued with his long cut, making a perfectly straight line and opening the wound. His brow furrowed and remained thus as he worked the sharp blade into the exposed flesh, cutting and moving things carefully, occasionally using the cloth and water to improve visibility. He continued slowly and carefully, a light sweat gracing his brow from the effort. The elven lord murmured softly, invoking a bit of healing as he continued, searching and finding the remains of the black spearhead. He gripped the object with his bare fingers and pulled it loose, flinching lightly at the damage he had done to pry it loose. "His recovery will be long," he whispered while using his magic to close the inner incisions. He dressed the outer wound and bandaged it.

"But he will recover," Ereinion reminded them both softly. He was relieved and grateful, both for Elrond's expertise and for the Valar's grace.

Elrond sighed as he wiped his hands clean. "We will see. It went well. I can see why a human healer would be reluctant to move the object." He picked up the spear head, its jagged tiny edges barely visible under the blood and black dye of the poison that once was. "They would have torn him up taking it out," he remarked quietly.

Ereinion nodded, knowing his lover's words were true. "Perhaps it is Arrah's good fortune that no human healer attempted it."

"Perhaps," Elrond agreed as he tucked the white sheets around the young body. "I will have someone watch him to make sure the poison does not reactivate itself." He placed the offending object in a clean towel and wrapped it for later study.

"Excuse me, my lord; I should dress in more appropriate attire." He bowed briefly.

"One of these days, Elrond," Ereinion said with a gentle smile as his friend departed, "you're going to call me by my given name, and you're going to feel completely comfortable doing so or else I will surely go mad."

Elrond paused in the doorway, looking ahead. "You are the lord of our lands, of my body and my heart. I would have it no other way." He then continued down to his private chambers to clean and change.

Ereinion sighed and smiled, and returned his attention to his sleeping charge.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:  
  
It took nearly an hour for Elrond to completely remove the blood from his body and dress in the fine robes of his office. He took extra care with his hair, combing and twisting the long, twilight strands and wrapping them loosely in silver ribbon. Only when he was finished did he check on his patient and search for his lover. He found him in one of the lush gardens near Arrah's room.  
  
Ereinion didn't notice the master healer's approach; he was lost in thought. He knew that, on all counts, he should be happy. Arrah was safe and would recover, Meg was meeting new people and learning new things, he himself was not being constantly harassed. He was close to his lover, the only place he'd ever wished to be. And yet, his heart was sad.  
  
Elrond stepped up behind him, realizing the elven king's mind was distant. He placed a gentle hand on the strong shoulder. "My l..." He paused and hesitated. "Ereinion?" the elf lord whispered. Ereinion reached up and covered Elrond's hand with his own. "I do so like it when you call me that," he said softly, "and I suppose it makes it all the more sweeter to hear because you say it so rarely." He paused, then continued more quietly, "I know I'm selfish, and I've tried hard to hear your meaning and not just your words, but every time you call me 'my lord' in our most intimate moments, it makes me feel as if I'm the one who's not worthy of you."  
  
"But you are my everything to me. You are my lord, my love, my life..." Elrond's voice trailed off as he lowered his hand, fidgeting absently with his robes. His eyes focused on a small wildflower nearby. "I love all of you, not just Ereinion for I never knew him before he was king. And..." He hesitated, trying to find the right words. "You belong to so many... When we joined, the words became more to me." He shifted and sighed. "It means 'my love' ... for I address no other in the like, lord or not."  
  
Ereinion smiled a soft smile. "I know, my love. And I do enjoying hearing the words, for you say them with more feeling than anyone ever could." He turned to face his lover. "I'll always be Ereinion; that didn't change when I became king. I'll admit, being king does cause me to think differently sometimes, but I'll always be Ereinion, no matter what." He reached over and took Elrond's hands in his own. "It is your choice. I don't want you to change unless you want to change. I should be content just to be with you. But, if you like, could you start calling me Ereinion more often?"  
  
Elrond continued to look away and nodded, hiding the hurt. He didn't mention that when Ereinion was away, and he himself was addressed as 'my lord', that it made him feel closer to his faraway love, or that hearing others address the king himself in such a manner made him remember their more intimate moments and realize that his lover, his lord, was no one else's but his. Of course, he couldn't even begin to say such things aloud or coherently; instead, he apologized. "I am sorry; I had thought it was a jest when you mentioned your annoyance with me, that you truly liked it. I will work on it, for us."  
  
Ereinion tilted Elrond's chin in such a way that they were forced to make eye-contact. "Elerondo, I do like hearing 'my lord' from you, truly. But I relish the few times you've called me by my given name, and I miss those times, and if only one person in the world was allowed to speak that name I would want it to be you, because you make it sound more meaningful and more personal than anyone else."  
  
Elrond maintained the eye contact for some time before the grey globes vanished behind his dark lashes. He spoke in a soft whisper. "It seems as though the more I try to draw you to me, the further I push you away. Our relation is the only one that I have truly had; there had been others before you, but . not like this." He stepped in closer, their bodies touching. "I am afraid of losing you, Ereinion, and if that happens then my heart would break and I could say your name no more, though you would remain my lord, always."  
  
Ereinion wrapped his arms around his love. "I tell you these things because I don't want to lose you either. I cannot help what I feel sometimes. Oftentimes I cannot even explain what I feel. But I know for certain that I could not live without you."  
  
Elrond drew a quivering breath. "With you I am weak..." he murmured and then pressed his lips against his lover's. "I will work on this for us, then."  
  
Ereinion kissed back sweetly. "Don't ever be afraid to call me by name when you wish to, for you have more of a right to do so than many others." He looked over his lover for a long moment. "You're beautiful, Elerondo."  
  
Elrond blushed lightly. His fingers played with his lover's collar as a light smile formed on his features. "Not bad for a peredhel you mean," he teased quietly.  
  
Ereinion kissed him again, playfully, and responded, "You're more attractive than most elves I know."  
  
"More attractive? Surely you jest," Elrond returned. "But I take your words to heart and treasure them."  
  
Ereinion smiled and held Elrond close to him. "Thank you for what you did today, for Arrah. I hope he didn't slap you too hard."  
  
Elrond shook his head and relaxed, letting his head rest on his lover's shoulder. "I have experienced far worse for poorer reasons. He is an angry young man, and you will have your hands full with him."  
  
There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and then one of Rivendell's residents approached. "Pardon me, my lords, but a letter was left for you, Lord Elrond."  
  
Elrond stepped away briefly to accept the letter and placed it in his pocket, waiting for the other to leave before he spoke again. "Do you know if either has family living?"  
  
"Meg has a locket with someone's name on it, but I've not delved deeper into either's history. I intend to as soon as I can."  
  
The dark haired elf sighed. "Humans do not keep track of each other to any degree of great detail. It will be difficult discovering where they come from and who may still be living if they do not know specifics. There are those here who travel extensively that we may implore for aid in this."  
  
Ereinion nodded, then sighed. "My guard will be here soon, if they aren't already."  
  
Elrond hesitated. "It will have been a long journey, perhaps they will rest here a bit before wishing to depart..."  
  
Ereinion sensed Elrond's hurt and was quick to hold him once more and reassure him. "Don't worry, I'll be here a couple weeks yet. I don't intend to let them drag me back to Lindon easily."  
  
Elrond smiled weakly. "I am not certain there is a creature alive that can make you do as you do not desire. But if you are truly needed in Lindon..." He sighed lightly. "We both know you would have to go."  
  
"This is true. However, that doesn't mean I can't do something about it while I'm there. Arrah told me that there are those who complain and those who do something about it. And I am surely one who can do something about it." He smiled softly. "And who's sending you letters?"  
  
"Our great king, learning from a human child," Elrond said with a smile as he kissed his lover's neck gently. "An interesting notion that is." The lord withdrew his letter and unfolded it carefully. He frowned after a moment and put it away. "Havan sent it."  
  
"That's unsettling."  
  
"Only if I let it be," he replied quietly. He smiled then, his fingers trailing over Ereinion's lips. "I sometimes forget how aged you are, for at times you seem so young."  
  
Ereinion smiled softly. "Are you saying I'm old?" he asked playfully.  
  
"Mmm," Elrond moaned lightly, pressing his lips against the light neck. "What if I am?"  
  
"Then I will certainly have to prove you otherwise."  
  
Elrond laughed delightfully. "Oh?"  
  
Ereinion grinned. "Yes." He kissed Elrond for a long moment before breaking away slowly. "But first, I should tend to Arrah and Meg, and you should read your letter and tell me if I should be worried about its contents."  
  
Elrond stepped away with a happy sigh. "Very well. The letter was brief; there is no need for concern."  
  
"I'm glad. I'm going to go get Meg, then see Arrah. Would you like to come with me?"  
  
Elrond shook his head. "No, I think I will walk around a bit."  
  
Ereinion nodded once more, then kissed his love on the cheek before he went to find the young human girl. He found her with the other elves not far from the manor itself, in a light meadow where music and light chatter took place. She sat a bit away from the others, with small jars of colored dye nearby, using a brush to color rocks.  
  
"Hello, Meg," Ereinion said as he approached.  
  
Meg looked up and smiled, putting her small project aside.  
  
"Elrond got the spearhead out of Arrah's belly. I'm about to go see him now. Would you like to come with me?"  
  
She grabbed her pen and paper. *He Okay*  
  
"Yes, he's okay. It'll take some time for him to heal, but he'll make a full recovery."  
  
Meg smiled and shook her head. She then mouthed the word 'stay'.  
  
Ereinion nodded, realizing his mistake. It would take some getting used to communicating with Meg. "Only for a little while," he told her as he sat down. "I promised Arrah I'd look after him." Meg smiled and hugged him tightly. Ereinion hugged back and was reluctant to let go of the young one. "Are you having fun?"  
  
Meg nodded eagerly. *Pretty Colors, Nice Music. Nice Elves.*  
  
Ereinion smiled. "Do you like the elves?"  
  
She nodded. *Do you like us?*  
  
"I love you both," he responded without hesitation.  
  
Meg beamed, truly delighted at the statement. *We just met. But I meant Humans. Do elves like humans?*  
  
"We have no reason to dislike them. On the whole, we're allies and get along well. There are some we dislike, but that is because they are evil, not because they are humans."  
  
Meg frowned momentarily but nodded. *Havan says there are lots of evil people these days. That's why we had guards. Where is your wife?*  
  
"I don't have one," Ereinion said simply.  
  
She took a moment to think and then wrote. *Elves don't marry?*  
  
"Most elves marry before they're 100 years old. I never got around to it. Neither did Elrond. We're strange in that way."  
  
Meg nodded, her brown eyes brightening. *Oh I understand, he is your w* -- she frowned and tapped the pencil a few times and tried again -- *whore.*  
  
Ereinion took the pencil from her hand and marked the word out. "The word whore implies two things: first that I pay him for his services, second that he means nothing to me beyond that. Both are wrong." He gave the pencil back. "He is my friend and my lover. If we were married, he would be my husband."  
  
Meg shrank back, confused and uncertain, though she nodded quickly in acknowledging the error.  
  
Ereinion smiled softly. "It's ok, Meg. You didn't know." He offered his arms to her for a hug.  
  
Meg moved forward hesitantly and then placed her arms around his neck. She placed her lips against his ear. "Havan says adults take whores to bed. He was in your bed..."  
  
Ereinion's heart skipped a beat, not at what she'd spoken but rather that she'd spoken. "Havan knows nothing of who I take to bed with me and why. Elrond is my friend and I love him very much."  
  
Meg smiled and continued to whisper quietly. "That's what adults do ... right?"  
  
"Some of them do, but not all." His own voice was soft and quiet.  
  
Meg backed away and returned to a sitting position near her rocks and dye, picking up the pencil and paper again. *I don't understand. I heard these things but you say it is not so.*  
  
"Havan caters to a certain group of people, and he makes generalizations of those people. They aren't meant to apply to all people everywhere."  
  
Meg sighed and put her tablet down, only nodding.  
  
"You will learn a more realistic view of the world in time," he said softly, smiling gently. "I like to hear your voice." It was a beautiful voice, he thought to himself. Her speech, like her writing, was mostly common and elvish, but her accent suggested she grew up in the far east.  
  
Meg shook her head. *Cannot talk. Masters not allow it.*  
  
"You are no longer a slave, and you will not be so again if I have anything to do it."  
  
She shook her head. *No one ever leaves the grasp of Mordor. He said so.*  
  
"You have been to Mordor?" That worried him.  
  
Meg's eyes looked up at him and she did nothing for a moment. Then she wrote one word on the paper: HOME. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:  
  
"Mordor is your home?!" Ereinion's voice was not loud, but certainly shocked.  
  
Meg hesitated, clearly not certain about his reaction, but nodded in confirmation. *Born there.*  
  
The king's mind was reeling. "We did not know anyone lived in Mordor. We assumed it was a barren waste, that only creatures of the Dark Lord could survive there."  
  
She sighed and stood, lifting her hand for emphasis, an airy barely audible sound coming from her lips. "Big castle, guards ... lots of fire."  
  
Ereinion nodded. "I have seen the fortress of Barad-dur." His voice was still quiet, and now even sorrowful.  
  
It was Meg's turn to look surprised. "People live there. It doesn't run by itself," she declared, then hesitated. "You lived?"  
  
Ereinion nodded solemnly. "I was lucky. Many people did not survive the war. Elendil, Anarion, many elves, and many times many men."  
  
She patted his hand. "Then you saw the armies. Papa says orcs are too dumb to grow food and livestock to feed themselves." Meg sat back down.  
  
Ereinion nodded again. "Yes, I have seen them. I have killed many orcs. They may be too stupid to grow food and livestock, but they can fight and kill."  
  
Meg nodded, her brown eyes looking distant. "Yes..." she agreed.  
  
"Do you have any family yet alive?"  
  
Meg shook her head sadly and took up her writing again. *Captured in the escape.*  
  
"Escape?" That explained how a girl from Mordor ended up in the Misty Mountains.  
  
She lowered her head and nodded. *Run straight, don't look back. I did, and they rode down and got them. Then I got lost and Havan found me.*  
  
He was greatly distressed, and very sorrowful. Humans in Mordor, trying to escape to a better life... He couldn't know this and not want to help them.  
  
Meg took his hand suddenly. "Mama said the war made things better, but some were too far inland, they couldn't make it to Gondor before darkness arose again."  
  
Ereinion gently squeezed her hand. "You refer to the Alliance War. I fought in it. As far as who rules Mordor now, I can only assume Sauron's surviving generals."  
  
Meg brought his hand against her cheek. "Papa knew things like that. They took his tongue out when he yelled that the fire was spreading." She sighed. Then the eyes brightened. "Go see Arrah?"  
  
Ereinion nodded. "Ok. We'll go see Arrah." He stood and picked Meg up to carry her. "I will send people to investigate the situation of Mordor. We always thought that Mordor was a land of orcs and dark creatures. It never entered into our minds that humans could live there. If only we'd known....."  
  
Meg hugged the elven king tightly. "We don't live there, we die there," she whispered.  
  
"Then I will see what I can do about that," he promised. "I will look into rescuing the humans in Mordor."  
  
Meg sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt..."  
  
Ereinion hugged her. "I cannot make the promise that I will not get hurt, but I can promise that I will attempt diligently to not be so."  
  
Meg looked doubtful but nodded. "All right." She paused, then whispered, "Elves are pretty." She let her fingers glide through his hair, touching his ears. "Orcs kill pretty things."  
  
"I know," he whispered as they reached the door. "I know..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arrah lay in the bed, his face pale though his green eyes were aware. He looked at Ereinion and Meg as they entered, and sighed. "I don't want to see anyone."  
  
Ereinion nodded. "We won't be long. I just wanted to see if you were awake and doing well." He gestured to the shallow bowl with the cloth- wrapped spearhead in it. "He got it out."  
  
"It feels like he ripped out half my guts," Arrah moaned lowly in discomfort. "How long was I out?"  
  
"A little over three hours. You'll have a long recovery, but you'll heal completely in time. We also need to watch out for infection or poison reactivation, but that's not by any means unforeseen or untreatable."  
  
Arrah grimaced as he sat up. "Thank you."  
  
Ereinion sat Meg down in a chair and went to the herb cabinet. He selected a mix of painkilling herbs and set them in hot water to brew.  
  
The tanned youth watched the elven king for a moment. "What is that ring that he wears?"  
  
"It is called Vilya, and it is one of three Great Elven Rings forged in secret by my cousin Celebrimbor. It escaped taint from Sauron the Deceiver, but Celebrimbor and his people lost their lives protecting the knowledge of their existence." He spoke reverently of Celebrimbor, as few of the Noldor did, for the existence of the Three were not commonly known among the Eldar.  
  
Arrah sighed heavily, the symbolism obviously lost on him. "You are a strange people."  
  
Ereinion fetched a mug from a nearby cabinet and set it by the kettle in preparation for the herbs to finish infusing. "I suppose we are, compared to your kind. But humans are strange, compared to us. What precisely do you find strange?"  
  
"For one, you are an elven king, but you attend me in bed. The other one is some sort of lord. You're both involved with a shady merchant but clearly share no part in it. It's ... it's all overwhelming, really."  
  
Ereinion poured the hot tea into the mug and gave it to Arrah. "You'll learn the intricacies of the elves before long. We're really not that difficult to figure out."  
  
Arrah accepted the tea. "You are very mysterious to most of the world. Your realms are hidden or simply not open to strangers. I do not understand why so many races stay apart from us..."  
  
"Humans in general, or your people specifically?"  
  
Arrah smiled. "My people are travelers, not of a people. I mean humans. The dwarves I hear of but have never seen, and the elves, they are in songs and tales, but I never thought I would see one, let alone their lords and king."  
  
"I suppose we just keep to our own. I know Rivendell -- we call it Imladris -- was designed to be safely hidden in the mountains. It was established when the Dark Lord was a powerful threat, and we needed somewhere to hide while we prepared for war. Lindon is open, and we often see dwarves there, from their home in the Blue Mountains, but it's so far north and west, few humans visit. Lothlorien's borders are closed with few exceptions, but that's the Lady Galadriel's perrogative. And Greenwood? Greenwood only cares for its own interests."  
  
Arrah laughed softly, then gasped in pain for doing so. "You speak of great places, of marvelous cities. I imagine the lords of Gondor and other great places might visit there. But there are smaller, less complicated people. We know little of the others."  
  
Ereinion urged Arrah to drink the painkiller. "If you wish it, I can take you with me when I return to Lindon. Or, you can stay here in Rivendell and Elrond can tend you while you recover."  
  
Arrah drank a little and considered his words. "I will make my decision if and when it comes." He smiled lightly. "You two are close, aren't you?"  
  
"We're lovers and close friends," he answered without hesitation.  
  
Meg listened a bit and ventured over to the place the elf retrieved the herbs from, peering into the pot of water.  
  
"It shows," Arrah was saying. "My people do not believe in such things, but they seem to be wrong often." He sat up and peered around. "Is Lindon far from here? Does it look similar?"  
  
"Lindon is the name of the kingdom west of the Blue Mountains and east of the Sundering Sea. It's divided roughly in half by the Bay of Lhun, into two parts: Forlindon in the north and Harlindon in the south. It's capital city is also called Lindon, and it is on the coast of the northern half of the kingdom. Lindon Hall is my home. To reach it is over a month's walk from here, but on horseback it's about twenty days."  
  
Arrah sat forward. "You travel twenty days to get here and twenty days back?"  
  
"Well, this trip I made it in 12 days, but I was riding like a madman. Imladris is a long way from Lindon."  
  
"I suppose only elves could use so much of their life traveling to and from each other."  
  
"On the contrary, these days I rarely leave Lindon. I have to run away to have a life."  
  
Arrah frowned. "How long do you plan on doing this? I mean, how long do elves live anyway?"  
  
"Elves don't die from old age. We can be killed bodily, by blade or fire and some poisons. We can die from grief or sorrow, or we can will ourselves to die. I myself am over 3500 years old. Elrond is about the same age, but there are those older than us. The Lady Galadriel is over 6000."  
  
"Are you telling you can keep this up long after my bones have turned into dust? That you mean to?"  
  
Ereinion shrugged. "It is our nature. To the Firstborn, Illuvatar granted the gift and curse of immortality. To those who came after, He granted the gift and curse of death."  
  
Arrah shook his head. "I cannot imagine living so long." He sighed deeply and laid back down. "I'm sorry, I do not mean to pry."  
  
Ereinion smiled softly. "Don't be afraid to ask questions. I'm not offended." He gently guided Meg back to him, away from the medicine cabinet. "I recall promising I wouldn't be here long. Would you like us to leave so you can rest?" Meg only peered at Arrah in silence.  
  
Arrah nodded and rested his head fully upon the pillow. "Odd, indeed."  
  
The king gently brushed a hand across Arrah's brow. "Rest well, Arrah. I'll stop by again this evening -- Elrond will probably have you moved back to your room by then -- but if you'd like to see me sooner, just have someone get me for you."  
  
Arrah nodded and closed his eyes, finding sleep easily. Ereinion smiled, then picked up Meg again and left the room. Outside, Meg yawned. "I want to sleep too. Are you going to stay up?"  
  
"For a while, yes," he answered. It was only early afternoon, but he understood the desire for a nap.  
  
She looked up and down the hall, checking to make sure no one else was around. Then she gave him a light peck on the cheek and hopped down, running down the hall with a light laugh.  
  
Ereinion remained there for a moment, stunned and touched, his hand absently drifting to the spot where she'd kissed him. He laughed softly, smiling like a boy who'd just received his first real kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In another part of the house, Elrond paused as he passed the entryway, where he was making progress toward checking on his patient. He recognized those who were charged with protecting the king, and who would doubtless be pretty upset for having to chase said king all the way across Eriador.  
  
"I apologize for not meeting you on your arrival," Elrond politely greeted Araton, the captain of the King's Elite as well as Ereinion's personal attendant and long-time friend. "Your lord is with a patient and should reveal himself shortly."  
  
"It is you, Lord Elrond, who is the healer here. Why is His Majesty tending a patient?" His tone was flat, businesslike as usual, but it held a tint of annoyance.  
  
Elrond smiled softly. "He brought this particular patient to me and is visiting the young man." Araton nodded and requested that his company be allowed to rest and recover in the city until it was time for them to escort the king home. Of course, Elrond granted the request and escorted the guards to rooms they could use for the duration and offered them all the hospitalities despite knowing they were here to take his lover, essentially his heart, away. When he was done, he fled to his chambers and wept silent tears. Ereinion had promised him a couple of weeks; Elrond held onto that for strength. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:  
  
Araton looked up and saw Ereinion, and he immediately stood. "Majesty."  
  
Ereinion smiled. "Better get comfortable, mellon-iaur; I'm not leaving for at least 2 weeks. I promised."  
  
Araton looked annoyed. "Majesty, you're needed in Lindon. There are people to talk with, agreements to be signed---"  
  
Ereinion cut him off. "And those can be done by my chief counselor for a couple weeks. Most of what needs to be done, he has the authority to do, and what he doesn't can wait till I return."  
  
Araton looked like he'd been backed into a corner. "Majesty...."  
  
"Two weeks, maybe more, depending on what happens. I've got one ward just out of surgery and one who's just getting up the courage to start talking again. I won't have their progress interrupted."  
  
The black-haired guard had obviously missed a beat somewhere. "Wards, Majesty?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Wards, charges, fosterlings. Depending on how things pan out, they may be coming with us. Meg's a ten-year-old human girl and she doesn't speak very often. Arrah's a fifteen-year-old human youth and he's just had a spearhead removed from his abdomen. Your duties hereby extend to them also."  
  
Araton tried unsuccessfully to hide his discouragement. "Yes, Majesty..."  
  
"Excellent!" Ereinion exclaimed with entirely too much glee. "Now, take your rest. I need to talk to Lord Elrond, and I don't want to be disturbed." With that he turned on his heel and went to find his lover.  
  
Araton stared blankly after his fosterling-turned-king for a few long moments, then just sighed and went to his guestroom. The king was obviously in a non-compromising mood today.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond stood on his balcony, peering over the edge into the watery depths. Never had he felt so much love, so much grace; and yet for it to be coupled with this dread, this knowledge that it would last for only spurts of time . for eternity. The lord lifted his head as he heard approaching footsteps. "Yes?" he voiced, not turning to look at the newcomer.  
  
"It's me," Ereinion said softly. "Two weeks, at least. I used Arrah as an excuse."  
  
A light smile graced Elrond's features, but he did not turn around. "Yes, I suppose that would be a reason worthy enough to silence them."  
  
"I found out something about Meg," he said as he approached and wrapped his arms around his lover. "And I don't think you're going to like it because it represents a problem from the war that we didn't anticipate."  
  
"Evil is difficult to anticipate. But what would child have to do with the war? She could not have been." He trailed off.  
  
"There are humans in Mordor," Ereinion said gravely. "Remember when we thought that Barad-dur and the other fortresses were run by orcs? We were wrong. There were humans there, and they're still there. Meg and her parents tried to move further west, but her parents were recaptured, probably killed. She kept running, and that's now Havan came to find her. And she can speak. She's spoken to me a great deal today. But they weren't allowed to speak in Mordor. Her father's tongue was ripped out because he yelled that a fire was spreading."  
  
Elrond frowned a moment, pushing his personal turmoil aside in favor of more important matters. "We know that the Shadow has found sanctuary in the hearts of some men, but you think there is more to this?"  
  
Ereinion nodded. "From what I can gather, they're slaves, not in the service of the Shadow of their own free will."  
  
The elven lord sighed. "What is evil if it is not an enslaver? This is grave news, yet we've not the forces to send against the remains of the army. Though, I can inform certain people and places of the issue. Gondor herself is on the border; perhaps they can watch for those fleeing from darkness."  
  
"I told Meg I'd send people to investigate the situation, gather information. If only we'd known, Elrond...." His voice carried the weight of deep despair.  
  
Elrond leaned forward and took Ereinion's hand. "You cannot place blame upon us or yourself, my lord. We fought evil where it was found. We faced it when others would not and encouraged those who would to join us. If there was a populace wrapped in the darkness, kept alive for foul purposes, we *could not* have known. Those lands are perilous even to the most skilled."  
  
Ereinion sighed and moved to the bed to lay down. "Meg said she was born in Mordor. She's known no other home. How many children are like her, Elrond? How many, that we had no knowledge of?" He felt responsible. Not for not knowing, but for not considering it as a possibility. They had been there. They had been at Barad-dur. How many could they have saved, if only they'd stormed the fortress after the Dark Lord was destroyed?  
  
Elrond watched his lover depart, then followed. "Suffering, no matter how small, is too great for us to overlook; however, it is likely that the number is very small, else we would have seen or heard of it. There are many amongst our numbers with no small amount of power."  
  
Ereinion nodded, but he didn't feel very consoled.  
  
Elrond kneeled before his lover, his lord, his king and took the elf's hands in his tightly. "You cannot protect all that is good and innocent from evil, Ereinion; not even you can do this." His own grey eyes darkened, his anger as real and ready as if the event had just occurred. "Especially when Isildur allowed this darkness to continue."  
  
"Isildur is dead, and the Ring of Sauron lost. There is naught we can do now." He sighed softly. "But I suppose you are right..."  
  
Elrond kissed his lord's palm lovingly. "Lost, but not forgotten; and you know, my lord, that I am right."  
  
Ereinion gently tugged his lover closer to him, and kissed him gently on the mouth. Elrond returned the kiss, his fingers moving to his lover's neck. "Darkness is to blame, not our inaction. We do all that we can, but we cannot protect the humans from follies which may lead them into the clutches of the Shadow." Ereinion nodded mutely and pulled Elrond with him onto the bed.  
  
Elrond's grey eyes regarded him hesitantly. "Are you all right?"  
  
Ereinion thought about that for a moment. "I don't know," he admitted at last.  
  
Elrond sighed. "I do not ... I do not know how to help you," he voiced apologetically.  
  
Ereinion hugged his lover a bit tighter. "Just stay here with me for a while, please," he requested. "Arrah is resting comfortably, and Meg is down for her nap, and all my guards all taken care of. Just be with me."  
  
Elrond smiled lightly. "Of course I will stay. I would not wish to go."  
  
"Your presence is very soothing, my love," Ereinion said softly, somewhat absently. He found, quite surprisingly, that he was slipping in and out of a light reverie.  
  
The elven lord smiled fondly, kissed his lover gently. "I am glad I can be useful," he whispered softly with a tease, then turned serious. "Your praise stills my heart."  
  
Ereinion just smiled and snuggled and fell into the nap that was tugging at him. 


End file.
